Stay Young
by Marteczka's Quill
Summary: Fred Weasley's young life ended too soon. What would happen if the events in Deathly Hallows had allotted him a chance to live? Starting from the beginning of the 7th novel, this story traces Fred's life as he falls in love and fights evil in his world.
1. I'll Bet He Gets The Nerve

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "Miserable At Best" by Mayday Parade.**_

_**Story named after "Stay Young" by We The Kings.**_

Fred Weasley sighed as he stared into his younger brother's eyes. Ron stared back, just as defiant.

"Please, Fred?" Ron's blue eyes were desperate. "I'd go myself, but Hermione is going to be here in a few minutes, and I really want to practice some stuff I learned from the book…"

Fred laughed. Ron, seeing some hope in this, persisted with, "_Please_, Fred?"

His brother, although reluctantly, relented.

"All right. I'll go to the village and get those lousy flowers Mum wanted you to fetch. I don't understand why we can't just conjure some, I mean really…" Fred's sentence trailed off as Ron shrugged, smirking.

"Women," he agreed.

Suddenly, they heard the door slam, and Hermione Granger's voice drifted up the many landings, to carry up to Ron's topmost attic bedroom.

"Really, you're too kind, Mrs. Weasley. I'm not all that hungry, more tired, actually…" Hermione yawned, exhausted from her journey.

At the sound of her voice, Ron went into some sort of panicked frenzy. He smoothed his hair and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, begging the wrinkles to disappear from it. Fred watched, amused, as Ron pointed his wand at his shirt and stammered out a spell that succeeded in burning a small hole in the blue print. Fred laughed and pointed his own wand at Ron's shirt.

"_Reparo!_" he said in between chuckles as the fabric of the shirt rejoined, removing all evidence of the singe, and then, "_Erudio!_" The wrinkles smoothed themselves instantly.

Ron looked down at himself, astonished. Then, as if remembering that Fred was there, he started pushing him out of his Chudley Cannons decorated bedroom, and shut the door behind them both.

Fred casually leaned against the door to Ron's room, his arms crossed and his face set in a smirk. With a wink and a grin, he turned on the spot, leaving his younger brother staring at him, puzzled.

_Crack!_

Mrs. Weasley jumped at the sound of one of her sons Apparating next to her. Hermione gave a small smile to Fred before she went back to anxiously staring up the staircase.

"Hey, Mum. Hey, Granger!" Fred stuck out his hand towards Hermione and affectionately ruffled her hair. "Looking for Ron, I expect?"

"Ah, yes," said Mrs. Weasley, "Ronald is out fetching flowers for the wedding in Ottery St. Catchpole and he should-"

"Actually, Mum, Ron's upstairs. But I'll get the flowers," Fred interrupted. "Later, Granger!" And with those words, he turned on the spot, concentrating on the small village nestled in the hills, very close to The Burrow.

He gasped for breath as soon as he felt his feet touch solid ground. He shuddered. Apparating was all right, but the feeling of losing all of your breath was never pleasant.

"Now for those ruddy flowers…" he grumbled, seeing the busy streets of the village and regretting his promise to Ron. The streets were filled with Muggles, all busy with their summer shopping.

Fred wandered around the streets, looking for a flower shop at each turn. Finally, he reached Florin's Florists. He gave a sigh of relief as he stared through the glass windows and saw the biggest array of flowers he had ever seen. The young wizard marched up the steps, opened the glass door, and walked into a large green room, with plants lining all of the walls in various arrangements, and mist settling on the greenery in ten-second intervals. The cool temperature of the room was a vast relief from the blistering heat that plagued anyone outside.

"May I help you?" fluttered a melodic female voice. Fred turned his head to see the teenage girl sitting at the counter. He felt a bit of shock. This girl was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

She was tall, that much was easy to see, even when she was sitting down. Her height was perfect when compared to his mounting stature; she was shorter than him and yet he wouldn't have to tower over her. She had the complexion of one who was naturally pale, but had grown up in the valley of the sun, resulting in a subtle tan all over her body. She had long brown hair that looked like a compromise between straight and curly; it tumbled down her shoulders in slight, messy waves. Her chocolate brown eyes were dark and deep, and framed by long black lashes. Her lips were naturally light pink, and her face had a few freckles. Her cheeks were flooded with a light and natural blush.

The girl cleared her throat. Suddenly, Fred remembered where he was, and _who_ he was. He was a wizard. She was a Muggle. He had to keep his thoughts to himself… But what would be the harm in flirting a little bit? He knew his twin, George, would absolutely agree with him on this point, and that gave him the motivation needed to restore his confidence and find his voice.

"Hello, my name is Fred Weasley," he said, approaching the counter, and paused.

"I'm Emma. Emma Florin," replied the girl, "and this is my dad's flower shop. What can I do for you?" She was pleasant, and seemed amused by his carefree attitude. Surely she had noticed how obviously he had been staring at her…

"My brother is getting married, so I'm going to need a ton of flowers for the wedding," Fred stated matter-of-factly, "Mixtures of lilies, roses, and some baby's breath interspersed in pleasant arrangements would be quite lovely."

Emma nodded, writing down his order on a small pad of paper with a pen that resembled a flower. Her hair fell across her face as she scribbled furiously, and Fred leaned onto the counter, watching her with a smirk, his hand pillowing his cheek, elbow resting on the wooden surface covered in green paint. Her time in writing gave him the time to look at her more closely. She was wearing a pair of long, ripped, blue jean shorts with a light yellow deep v-neck T-shirt. The color perfectly complimented her skin and hair.

"You have nice taste in flowers, Mr. Weasley," she said, looking up from her notepad and noticing how close he was to her. Emma gave him a small smile.

"Why thank you, miss," he replied gallantly, making her laugh, "But please, do call me Fred." Fred gloried in her smile. She seemed to make the room glow.

"Good," replied Emma cheerfully, "It was really weird calling you that, considering you're only what, nineteen?"

"Yes, I am. How old are you, then?" Fred pushed some of his shaggy red hair out of his blue eyes.

"Almost eighteen. I'm free in exactly four days. Can't wait," Emma propped up her chin on her hand, leaning on her elbow just like Fred. They were no more than five inches apart.

Fred grinned devilishly. "Well then, I suppose I can no longer talk to you," he remarked lightly.

"May I ask why?" Emma was caught off guard.

"You're a year younger than me." Fred feigned disinterest in the conversation.

"So?" Emma bit her lip.

"I usually only date girls born in the same year as I was." Fred smirked flirtatiously.

Emma laughed. "Well who says I want to date you?"

Fred's blue eyes twinkled with merriment. "I can understand if you don't." He looked down dejectedly, his red hair falling in messy strands and hiding his eyes as he faced the wood counter.

"Well you never actually asked me…" Emma smiled tentatively, tapping the fingers of her free hand on the wood.

"Oh, never mind. It's too late now, I've ruined the moment," Fred teased, looking up and meeting her eyes.

"For crying out loud, Fred!" Emma straightened up, exasperated, and rested a hand on her hip.

"What?" Fred blinked innocently, straightening up as well.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, considering how I just met you, but do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Emma kept her eyes down, obviously afraid of rejection. She was so beautiful that Fred couldn't imagine a thought of denying her anything coming into any guy's head.

"Since you begged, I consent." He grinned maliciously.

"So…. Will you meet me here? At seven o'clock?" Her voice was still hopeful, unsure.

"It would be my pleasure," said Fred. To Emma's intense surprise, he picked up her hand and gently kissed it, like a true gentleman, then bowed himself out the door of the shop and onto the street, where he disappeared into the crowd.

Emma sat at her counter, staring out the glass doors of her father's flower shop, smiling to herself. She had never met anyone so eccentric. It was too bad he was a Muggle. Emma pulled out her wand and sighed as with a slight flick of her wrist, she sent Fred's floral order into the back stockroom.


	2. Tongue Tied and Terrified

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "I'd Hate To Be You When People Find Out What This Song Is About" by Mayday Parade.**_

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Lea, for reading, reviewing, and encouraging, and my best friend Taylor, for being the first person to ever read this, before it was published. Love you both!**

Fred leaned against his kitchen counter with his arms crossed, deep in thought. He tapped his wand against his thigh; occasionally it emitted orange sparks. He didn't notice a thing. His date was in half an hour and Fred was wondering whether or not it would be prudent to go.  
His musings were interrupted by the arrival of his twin brother, George, at his side, announced by the telltale loud crack that signified Apparition.

"So, Fred. I've been thinking about the business and I really think that starting an Owl Order service would bring in a ton of gold! I was talking to Dad, and before you say anything, I know that isn't always the best idea, but he was rambling on and on about a Muggle invention called the Internet. It's this wierd system that takes you to a ton of places that you can view from the screen! And the best part is that Muggles are able to order anything they want from companies and it gets mailed right to them! So then I thought, what if we allowed our customers to send us orders by owl, the wizarding version you know, and then we could organize a shipping system right back to them! Of course, we would have to buy a ton of owls, but I figure that in the end, the money would be at least triple what was originally spent, so it would all be worth it, see? Whaddya say, mate?" George looked eagerly at his best friend, waiting for him to agree and pronounce his plan as pure genius.

Fred made no reply. Truth be told, he hadn't even registered that his brother had spoken.

"Oi! Fred!" George yelled, exasperated. Fred looked up, his eyes unfocused and his expression blank. Finally, the lazy and mischevious grin that he and George shared flitted accross his face. He laughed.

"Sorry. I'm having a hard time in contemplating something. I didn't really realize you were talking," Fred answered finally, his brow furrowing as it often did when he was deep in thought about something important.

"Well go on and share it, Freddie! You know I'll figure it out eventually." George winked. "Is it about Mum's fresh bout of insanity?"

Fred grimaced. "Actually... It's about a girl."

George smirked. "A fair maiden is your dilemma? What now, some girl rejected you?" His eyes sparkled with amusement. "I always told you I was the attractive one."

Fred rolled his eyes. "She wants to go out with me, idiot. But that's the problem."

George looked puzzled. "Well hang on, then. If she likes you, what on this saintly earth could be the problem?"

Fred took a deep breath. "She's a Muggle."

"What? Freddie has fallen for a Muggle?" George's eyes widened.

"In my defense, she's ten times as beautiful as any witch I've ever set my eyes on. And I haven't fallen for her, you dimwit. I've just agreed to go to dinner with her tonight." Fred watched the face that was identical to his own to measure George's reaction correctly.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. An exceptionally beautiful girl wants to have dinner with you tonight. And you have a _problem_? You need help, mate." George patted his brother on the shoulder condescendingly.

Fred's worried expression softened into a smile. "You're right! There has to be something wrong with me..."

George shrugged. "I think you're like Mum," was his somewhat sad response. Both brothers burst out laughing.

"What's the deal with you two?" asked Ginny as she marched into the kitchen.

"Fred's got a date tonight," answered George.

"Ah, well, as I like to say, there's a first time for everything," said Ginny loftily, as she pulled out a chair.

"Weak joke, Ginny," remarked Fred, shaking his head in dissaproval.

"Agreed. Work on it a bit, will you? It's embarrassing," seconded George.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Get a life, you two."

"We're planning on it!" yelled her brothers simultaneously.

"Reckon you should get ready for your date? Or I could go for you, if you prefer. My date nights are running scarce as of late." George looked disappointed.

Fred checked his watch. "Blimey! I've only got five minutes!"

Emma studied her reflection in the large mirror that hung on the wall in her bedroom. Her hair was shiny and curled, her light mascara and eyeliner were refreshed, and her plain purple tunic top and thick black leather belt looked perfect over black leggings. She hurriedly pulled on her black leather flats, glancing at the clock on her desk as she did so.

"Shoot, one minute!" Emma yelled.

She pulled out her wand and turned into the suffocating unknown. The next thing she knew, she was standing in the middle of the back stockroom of her father's flower shop. The young witch stashed her mahogany wand into her large black purse and slung it over her shoulder as she burst through the door. A tall, redheaded figure was standing directly outside the glass doors of the shop, surveying his surroundings as he waited for her patiently.

Emma walked gracefully through the glass double doors, her feet making quiet footsteps in the process. Fred turned around, hearing this, and smiled at her.

"I could have sworn the shop was empty when I got here," he said, eyebrows raised questioningly over his captivating blue eyes.

"Why, good evening to you too," said Emma, crossing her arms.

"I apologize most sincerely for my less-than-polite greeting," said Fred solemnly, bowing, his face completely serious. Emma laughed.

"Quite the gentleman, aren't you?" She teased.

"Always, my lady," Fred replied, flashing a quick grin.

"As you should be," she nodded. "Anyways, I've got the perfect place in mind for dinner tonight. Do you drive?" She peered around, looking for a hidden automobile.

Fred shifted uneasily. "Er... No. Sorry."

"Me either." Emma bit her lip. She was so sure that he would have a Muggle way of transportation...

Suddenly, Fred's cocky smile returned to his face. "So if we can't get to the restaurant..." he trailed off suggestively.

"What?" Emma was still worrying.

"We can always improvise. Give me a minute," said Fred. Thinking fast, he walked around the next corner. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

He turned on the spot and Apparated into Golden Breadsticks, the popular Italian restaurant for all young witches and wizards. Ordering some generic Italian dishes to go, and the house special gelatto for dessert, he turned once more and appeared back in the desered street corner near the flower shop.

Thinking quickly, he transfigured some cartons into a picnic blanket and a lot of candles. Fred arranged the blanket, food, and lastly, the candles, lighting them all by magic. He summoned some cushions from a nearby general store, and some roses from the shop, along with a glass vase. When he was done, the entire effect was quite romantic. The young wizard surveyed his work with a smile of satisfaction.

Fred stood up and walked back around the corner. Emma was sitting on the front steps of a bakery, her cheek pillowed on her hand while her free arm hung down and her fingers traced random patterns on the asphalt. She was so pretty, Fred thought, as he ran his hand through his shaggy red hair.

Almost as if she could sense his staring, Emma looked up. She studied his appearance as he looked down. His blue button-up shirt was the exact shade as his piercing eyes, and the casual way he managed to pull off wearing jeans with a nice shirt and still manage to look handsome astounded Emma.

He cleared his throat and slowly looked up, meeting her eyes. When did things get awkward between us? Emma wondered.

"Dinner is ready," he said quietly.

Emma stood up and slowly followed him around the corner, where she was amazed to see a magnificent Italian picnic, complete with cushions for them to sit on and candles that brought a comfortable glow to the moonlit night.

"You did this?" She whispered.

"Yes," he whispered back, right behind her. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Emma answered, her voice still low. "But how did you do it?" She turned around so she was facing him.

"Magic," Fred said, and winked.

Suddenly she noticed the stick of brown wood lying on the picnic blanket. She recognized the shape.

He saw where her eyes had moved.

"Oh that's just a lighter. They try and make them look old fashioned you know, for laughs." Fred spoke quickly, apparently ill at ease.

Emma smiled and reached into her bag, pulling out her wand. "Is that what it is? I had no idea what to do with mine."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, so I appreciate all the hits I've been getting, but I'm thinking I'm going to need some more reviews before I update again! Please review!**

**-MQ**


	3. I Never Told You Everything

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "I'd Hate To Be You When People Find Out What This Song Is About" by Mayday Parade.**_

Emma laughed at the astounded look on Fred's face. "I'm offended, Fred. Do you not think I'm capable of magic?" she teased.

"Well, if I'm being honest…" he began, his shock worn off.

"Fred!" Emma slapped his arm playfully. His face broke into a grin.

"Only teasing," he said. Emma stuck out her tongue in response.

"On a serious note," Fred continued, as Emma pulled a straight face, "I believe that there's more to you than meets notice. What are you doing, working in a Muggle flower shop, if you're a witch?"

Emma bit her lip and directed her eyes to the ground. "It's a family thing," she said finally.

"Tell me about your family," Fred said gently.

Emma smiled weakly, still not meeting his eyes. "You'd never speak to me again if I did."

"Come on, they can't be stranger than mine. My mum is a right monster at the moment, ready to jinx anyone who doesn't cooperate with wedding preparations. My dad, he works at the ministry, and he's obsessed with Muggle artifacts. He once rebuilt an old Ford so it would fly! My oldest brother, Bill, he's getting married. He works at Gringotts, and he's severely scarred from an attack put on by Fenrir Greyback last year. My brother Charlie works in Romania, with dragons. Every time he visits, my mum tries to cut his insanely long hair, but he never gives in. My brother Percy… Well, we don't speak to him anymore. He sort of disowned us in his mad quest for power at the ministry. I've also got a twin, George. He's my best friend. We both dropped out of school in our seventh year after pulling a massive prank on the temporary headmistress, and opened up a joke shop together in Diagon Alley. Then there's my younger brother, Ron. He's best friends with Harry Potter, and as you can imagine, that's put a bit of trouble our way, but we don't mind. Harry's like family. My only sister, Ginny, is the baby of the family. She's sixteen, but Mum never leaves her alone, and she hates that. We're all kind of messes, but when you put us together, we manage to get through. Family is family, you know?" Fred was animated and smiling as he described each member of his family with affectionate teasing. Emma leaned forward from her seat on the blanket, captivated, as all of his descriptions filled her with a longing that Fred could never imagine.

"So, come on then, what about yours?" Fred prodded.

Emma thought for a split second about what she was going to say. "Well… My mum died when I was seven. She contracted a strange disease, and Muggle doctors were puzzled as to how to cure it. My dad has been heartbroken ever since. He never let me go to Hogwarts, when my magic revealed itself, because he was scared of being alone. So he hired a tutor for me. When I was considered of age in the magical world, he dismissed my tutor and gave me a job in the flower shop. And here I am, almost a year later." Her tone was cautious, and she measured every word.

"That's not so bad," said Fred, surprised. "I was expecting you to say you were You-Know-Who's half sister or something." He laughed. Emma laughed too, but her eyes were still focused on the ground and there was no humor in them.

"So what are you going to do when you are old enough to go off on your own?" Fred asked, knowing she wanted to change the subject.

Emma looked grateful as she looked back at him. "I've always wanted to write a book," she confessed. "I have tons of ideas just rattling around in my brain, waiting to be let out." Then color flooded her cheeks as she blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Fred looked amused at her sudden change in color.

"Because I want to fall in love too… Once I'm on my own," she explained, "And I hate the fact that I blush so much."

Fred smiled, gazing deep into her dark brown eyes. "You shouldn't hate it. I like it."

Emma flushed a darker shade of red and let her eyes drift away, towards the hazy glow of the candles. But she couldn't hide her smile.

"So… I'm guessing you're already doing what you want," she said finally.

Fred looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Your joke shop with your brother?"

"Oh right, that." Fred's smile returned. "Yeah, it's great. The best time I've ever had. I always liked fooling around with magic, and the idea to open up our own shop occurred to George and me in our last year at Hogwarts, when that nutcase Umbridge banned us from distributing the inventions we'd already made to students. Ever since we've started, it's just been a hell of a lot of success coming our way. Only now," and here his voice was lower, "we've sort of changed the focus of our shop a bit. We made an entirely new line, all meant to help the customer fight against evil. You know, fighting Death Eaters and You-Know-Who and all that."

"That's amazing," breathed Emma, not bothering to hide how her eyes were focused on his or how intently she was listening to him talk.

"You really think so?" Fred leaned closer to her, staring back into her eyes.

"Of course! To think, that some wizards are wasting their lives focused on some childish dream that they will never achieve, and you, although only nineteen, have managed to set up your own independent business! It's astonishing, really." Emma spoke with feeling, gesturing with her hands. Fred laughed.

"You make me sound like a star," he whispered.

Emma grinned. "Well you kind of are one, Mr. Weasley."

He nodded, keeping a straight face. "I always thought so, as well."

Emma's laugh rang in the empty streets. "You are so full of it, you know that?"

Fred shrugged. "Maybe, but you like it." He crossed his arms, full of pretend confidence.

"And why do you think that?"

"You asked me out, remember?" His lips turned up at the corners, and he smiled that troublemaker's grin that Emma had started to appreciate.

She kept her voice aloft. "You were totally asking for it. I didn't miss you checking me out when you walked into the flower shop."

"Do you really blame me for thinking you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen?" Fred was no longer teasing. He stared at her intensely.

Emma's breath caught. "W-what?" she stuttered, taken off guard. She wasn't expecting this. They had just met earlier that day! Then again, he was incredibly cute…

_Crack!_

Fred leapt up, snatching his wand and looking around quickly for the source of the noise as he did so. Emma slowly rose to her feet, the wand in her hand held ready…

"Relax, lovebirds. It's just me." George appeared around the corner, his wand stashed in his pocket and a smile identical to the one his brother often wore on his face.

Emma started, looking from one redheaded twin to the next. Fred looked annoyed, while George was staring at her like she was the last piece of blueberry pie left from dessert.

"You must be the Muggle girl. You're right, Freddie, she's definitely pretty," George said, while his twin looked murderous.

"She's. Not. A. Muggle," Fred managed through gritted teeth.

"She's not? Well, damn then, I'd say she's a keeper. But if you don't want her, I'm definitely looking for someone to spend my Saturday nights with-"

"I'm right here!" Emma interrupted.

"Right, where are my manners? I'm George, Fred's better half," said the grinning brother, bowing elegantly. "And you are?"

"Emma. I'm Emma Florin," she replied, smiling at last as she remembered the way Fred had bowed himself out of the shop earlier.

"And I'm Fred," said the other twin, causing both Emma's and George's eyes to turn in his direction, "And I'm wondering what the hell my brother is doing here, besides trying to steal my date." He looked annoyed.

George's smile faded. "Mum sent me here," he began, his voice urgent. "It's about the Order. They've changed the time."

"Oh," Fred replied. "When is it?"

"Now!" George was worried.

Fred turned to Emma, who looked utterly confused. "I'm sorry," he said, taking her hand, "but I really have to go." He picked a rose from the vase and handed it to her.

And with a kiss to her cheek, Fred dropped her hand and turned to his brother. George smiled in Emma's direction and Dissapparated. His brother gave her a small smile and turned on the spot as well, leaving Emma standing alone in the street, with the remains of an evening picnic, holding a rose in her hand, and wondering what the hell was going on.

**AN: Okay, so I am being too nice by updating this right now, but I already wrote it so I decided it is necessary. I'm going to need some reviews seriously! I get a ton of hits and visits, but hardly any reviews. Reviews will keep me updating, so get on it, please!**

**P.S.: Brenners, I tried to keep your suggestions in mind when I wrote this chapter!(:**

**-MQ**


	4. Losing Hope and Fading Dreams

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "I'd Hate To Be You When People Find Out What This Song Is About" by Mayday Parade.**_

**This chapter I dedicate to my dad, because it's Father's Day!**

The feeling of being on a broomstick was always exhilarating to Fred, but tonight there was no joy, only apprehension and fear-induced adrenaline that thudded through his bloodstream like an electric shock.

He shot a well-aimed jinx straight at the Death Eater directly to the left of him and his father. The hooded wizard was forced to halt as the spell took it's effect and his broom began to lose height rapidly.

The sky was filled with shouts and jets of light. Figures, unknown to be friend or foe, were dropping from the sky at an alarming rate. To the Muggles who happened to be looking up, the show probably looked like the stars were tumbling down from their places in the heavens.

But Fred couldn't think like that, not now. He was one of the seven doubles of Harry Potter, and he was supposed to be fending off the enemies that at every second seemed to be getting closer and multiplying in numbers.

He was forced to duck as a green jet of light came over his head, barely missing his forehead.

"_Stupefy_!" Fred yelled, his wand pointed at the figure advancing on his tail. The spell missed, but instead hit the Death Eater below him, knocking him off his broom. His fellow dove down after him with an angry hiss at Fred.

"Dad! How close are we?" Fred yelled, though his father was seated directly in front of him.

"Not far!" he answered, shouting as well, "Kingsley's place is just a few miles away! We should be-_Protego_!"

He was cut off as he cast a quick Shield Charm to rebound the Killing Curse thrown at him. The Death Eater who cast it was hit in the chest by his own jet of green light, and fell from the sky.

A panicked female shriek pierced the sky. Fred felt a sense of dread cloud his body. He hoped desperately that the scream belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange, and not one of the women fighting for his side…

Suddenly, all of the Death Eaters trailing them cleared off.

"Dad…" Fred's voice was unsure.

"What?" yelled Arthur.

"We haven't hit the protection of Kingsley's house yet, have we?" He looked around, still suspicious and on his guard.

"No," answered Mr. Weasley, "But we'll get there soon. Why?"

"The Death Eaters are gone…" said Fred, fearful. Horrid thoughts came into his head. What if their plan failed? What if everyone was dead? He had to take deep breaths to calm his racing heart, so full of vanishing hope.

Suddenly, the sky became crowded again, as figures garbed in black cloaks surged forward on broomsticks. In their midst, a figure flew, without broom or thestral. His face strongly resembled a snake's, with slanted, blood-red eyes that gleamed in a fashion that could only mean Voldemort was ready to kill. His arms were outstretched, like a bird's wings, with long, deathly white hands protruding from under the sleeves of his voluminous cloak. In one of his clawed hands he clutched a dark wand tightly. He yelled orders to his followers, who treated him with the utmost respect. No one paid any attention to Fred or Mr. Weasley.

All of the breath whooshed out of Fred's body. He felt his father grow tense as well, as they both soared onward, neither one controlling the broomstick, and both of their eyes glued in horror to the congregation of evil personified that flew only a few yards from their own trail.

Their glances were cut off as they hit the boundaries of the protection charm all around Kingsley Shacklebolt's abode, causing their broom to jolt. Though neither of them had noticed, they had been descending all along, carried downwards by the crisp summer wind. Forced to pay attention, the pair on the broom eased steadily downwards, into the small, fenced yard. They slid off the broomstick, Fred tripping over the end in his haste to get inside. He fell onto the cold, damp grass, his knees hitting it hard. He scrambled to his feet quickly, unaware of the pain, and sprinting after his father, who was trudging forward like a zombie, looking white as a sheet with panic.

Mr. Weasley pulled the unlocked door open easily, and father and son entered cautiously. They were just in time to see an old sneaker glow blue and shake alarmingly, before vanishing, taking the only light in the room with it.

"_Lumos_," Fred murmured, as the tip of his wand lit up, casting both his and his father's faces in light.

"What do we do now?" Fred asked him.

Arthur Weasley sighed. "Apparate, I suppose."

Fred nodded. "Outside of the house?"

"The protections last up to the gate. Anywhere outside of there, we should be fine to Apparate to." His father was tense, nervous, and worried. Fred knew how he felt.

Eager to get home, to get news of his family and dearest friends, Fred put his arm on his father's shoulder and turned on the spot, into the unknown darkness once more.

The house was full of grief. George was injured and Mad-Eye Moody, the impenetrable defender, the grizzled Auror, who to everyone had seemed invincible, was dead. Gone from this world forever.

Fred stared down at his twin, down at the hole, that, prior to the fight, was his ear. He felt the side of his own head, astonished to find that his own ear was still there, for the pain he had felt when he saw his brother's injury was enough to make him believe that the wound was his own.

He sipped a glass of firewhiskey, not feeling in the mood to talk to anyone. Harry, selfless as he was, had already disappeared after insisting that the entire trip was unnecessary and that he shouldn't have let them go through with it. Lupin and Bill had departed together into the chilling night, determined to recover the body of the fallen warrior. Kingsley went back to his duty of guarding the Minister of Magic. Everyone else in the house sat grouped in various corners of the sitting room, sipping alcohol and whispering to one another. Remus had his arm around Tonks, who was crying silently.

The spirit and the morale of the troops known as the Order of the Phoenix were both greatly diminished, almost broken. Fred found himself missing the previous hours with Emma… Light, carefree, and pleasant. The way youth was supposed to be. The pain that plagued him now was not right, not fair.

He wrenched himself up from his seat beside George and marched into the kitchen. His date seemed like a fading dream in comparison to the crushing reality which defined the present. Fred longed desperately to see her again, for her presence to lift his pressing cloud of doom.

His melancholy dwellings were ungraciously pushed aside as a large brown barn owl flew in through the open window opposite him. The bird crashed into him, blinking in surprise, as the firewhiskey sailed out of his hand and spilled all over the ground, the glass goblet smashing into a million miniscule pieces. The owl flapped his wings, edging away from Fred and landing onto the counter, his feathers ruffled. Tied to his leg was a piece of parchment. He pecked at Fred's arm, goading him to take it.

"Fine, fine. Ruddy bird," Fred muttered as he gingerly untied the rough string that bound the letter to the owl. As soon as he was free, the large bird flapped his wings hard and soared out the window, going back the same way he had come.

Fred stared after him, shaking his head. He then remembered the letter. Unrolling the parchment, he found a short message written in a messy hand, like the writer was in a hurry.

_Fred,_

_What happened to you? I'm really worried. Before you left, I heard George mention some kind of Order, which I'm guessing means the Order of the Phoenix, considering the fact that you are friends with Harry Potter. I know the Order attempts dangerous things, and the urgency of your leaving has me really startled and afraid. Please write back, __fast__, and tell me you're alright. I'll die if you don't._

_-Emma_

In spite of the recent events, and the gruesomely depressed atmosphere that filled the entire inside of his house, Fred smiled lightly. He didn't know why, but the fact that Emma was worrying about him filled him with buoyant happiness, enough to dispel the hopelessness that advanced on him threateningly every few minutes.

**AN: Okay, so this chapter was a little different. The genre is Adventure/Romance, so I had to put some kind of fight in here, didn't I? (; Anyway, this story is going to sort of dovetail the events in Deathly Hallows, so be prepared for more Death Eaters, and more fights! I've got some dark surprises planned, and some more Fred/Emma moments coming up… And how fast I post them all depends on your reviews!**

**Enjoy your Father's Day,**

**-MQ**


	5. Don't Blow Your Composure, Baby

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "Three Cheers for Five Years" by Mayday Parade.**_

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed: Chennai, L :D aka best friend Lea, brenners, LayRay, SilentFlier, and Tay(:/Your Bestfriend Everr Taylor/Taylor Barnacles aka my best friend for life, Taylor! Thanks guys!(:**

Emma yawned and stretched. Her neck ached terribly and her shoulders were cramped. She had no idea why until she realized where she was: slumped over her kitchen table. The young witch smiled at the ridiculous way she had fallen asleep before she remembered she had been waiting for Fred to reply to her letter.

Smile fading quickly, Emma sat up, feeling a sense of renewed panic. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she rose quickly, noticing that in her haste she had dropped a spare bit of parchment. Leaning over to examine it, she discovered quickly that the front had her name scrawled on it in an unfamiliar hand. Her heart began to thump unevenly as she unrolled it.

_Dearest Emma,_

_Don't worry about me, __I'm fine__. I apologize for my less-than-polite departure last night. I promise that it wasn't to add an air of mystery to my personality, though, I'd probably do that if you weren't so __beautiful__captivating__perfect__ nice. But, I suppose, the only way to make up for how rude I was is to ask you over sometime? I know you can't resist me, and, frankly, I don't blame you. _

_-Fred W._

_P.S. I'm hoping what comes with this makes up for the terrible letter._

Emma stared at the letter, smiling. He was such an idiot. In a good way, of course. The type of way that left her totally interested in him after two conversations. She re-read the message, noticing the last line. She got down on her hands and knees, searching for some sort of attachment. She finally discovered a single yellow rose tied with a purple ribbon. She couldn't help smiling at it like a complete fool. It was the same color as the shirt she had worn yesterday.

She went back to the letter, this time trying to decipher the smudged and crossed out words. Beautiful, captivating, perfect. Is that really what it said? Her breath caught.

Emma ran up the black hardwood spiral staircase that led to her nondescript bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind her as she entered, she ran straight to her writing desk and rummaged for parchment, a quill, and ink. She scribbled her answer as quickly as she possibly could.

_Fred,_

_The letter was terrible, but the flower made up for it. Enough to make me consider seeing you again. Write me with the details!_

_-Emma_

_P.S. How's George, your better half?_

Emma gave a low whistle, and her father's huge brown owl, Melvyn, flapped his enormous wings as he flew in through her window.

"Take this to Fred, will you?" she said, as she tied the letter haphazardly to his leg, and gave him a little push. Melvyn buffeted the air with his powerful wings and flew determinedly out her large window, taking her note with him.

Emma watched him until he became no more than a small brown dot on the sunny horizon.

"And don't forget, the chicken coop needs to be mucked and the chickens fed. I also leave it completely up to you two to de-gnome the garden. Goodness, the wedding's only a couple days away and nothing is ready, nothing at all!" Mrs. Weasley was completely in a flutter as she shooed Fred and George to their chores. Rolling their eyes, the twins set off for the garden to fulfill yet another one of their mother's seemingly endless tasks.

"How does Mum suppose we're going to get rid of the gnomes?" George turned to his brother.

"We can Stun them," Fred suggested, shrugging. His attitude was poor as he thought of all the work that was ahead of them.

"What will we do with them then?"

Fred's mouth started to twitch. A brilliant idea had just occurred to him. "Let's send them to Lovegood!" he proposed, excited.

George grinned. "Excellent! I wonder what he'd say."

"He'd probably think that the Crumple Headed Snorkacks sent them as a peace offering." The brothers burst out laughing.

George was still smiling as he said, "We should keep one or two of them around here, just in case we start to miss them. I love their humor."

Fred chuckled. "Remember when we taught one of them how to say 'you're a venomous hag' and he said it to Muriel?"

"That was epic. Totally worth the punishment that came along with it, too." George pulled out his wand.

"Of course we wouldn't have been punished in the first place if it wasn't for Ron." Fred sounded a bit annoyed as he mentioned their younger brother.

"Little git," George agreed.

Fred suddenly laughed. "Have you seen him try to put the moves on Granger?"

George rolled his eyes. "It's a bit pathetic. Poor girl."

A gnome suddenly peered around a bush.

"_Stupefy_!" yelled Fred and George simultaneously. The ugly creature collapsed atop the bush as two red jets of light penetrated his stomach.

With nods and grins to one another, the twins set to work, Stunning and transporting every gnome in view.

About half an hour later, the garden was cleared, apart from two unconscious gnomes, which the brothers dragged behind the chicken coop, away from their mother's prying eyes.

"Excellent," said George, surveying their work with a satisfied smirk.

"Beautiful," echoed Fred, an identical smile on his freckled face.

George turned to him with a questioning expression. "Speaking of beautiful, have you heard from your Muggle-turned-witch lately?"

Fred sighed. "She wrote me last night. I sent her a letter of reply, but I haven't gotten a response yet." He ran a hand through his shaggy red hair anxiously.

"You sure?" George asked, grinning from ear to hole, as the familiar weighty brown owl swooped down over the two of them, a message tied to his leg.

Fred practically tackled the huge bird, prying the parchment from him eagerly.

"Desperate much?" George snorted. Fred ignored him, unrolling the parchment and reading the words inside.

"Lemme see." George peered over his brother's shoulder and read the note as well.

Fred was grinning and punching the air with his fist. "Looks like I'm going to see her again."

"Ah, don't be so confident, my friend. Look at the last line." George was smug.

"What about it?" Fred refused to let his brother ruin the moment.

"She's obviously coming for me. Tell her about my injury! Girls love fretting over wounded warriors. This is like the epitome of battle scars, Freddie," George said, pointing to his missing ear.

"You're so dumb. She doesn't even know you." Fred wacked his twin on the back of the head.

"And she's an expert on you, considering you spoke to her, what, twice?" George retorted.

Fred could sense he was losing a battle. "Fine. Whoever she's coming for, she's willing to come. That's enough for me." He regained his smile.

"You should invite her to the wedding!" George suggested.

"You're right! It would be the perfect occasion. Mum would be relaxed, everyone would be festive, there'd be dancing, and who knows, maybe she's one of those girls who gets weepy at weddings. In that case, I'd be the shoulder she could cry on." Fred's eyes lit up.

With a disapproving look from his twin, Fred rushed inside. His idea had left him with a lot of planning to do. He had to make sure this wedding was perfect.

**AN: Since the last chapter was so depressing, I tried to make this one a little more cheerful. I wanted to capture the classic Weasley and Weasley humor that J.K. Rowling masters. I wrote this because I felt like being nice, and a few more people reviewed. I've gotten 131 hits since I started this story two days ago, but only 12 reviews. The next chapter is definitely the wedding, and some more reviews would definitely motivate me to post it soon(:**

**-MQ**


	6. Please Don't Tell Me That I'm Dreaming

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "Jamie All Over" by Mayday Parade.**_

**This chapter I dedicate to Mayday Parade, though they will never know it, they are my favorite band on the planet, and all of my chapters have been named after lyrics of their songs.**

His entire backyard was decked with festive activity, but Fred was tense and nervous. The one person who could change his mood had yet to arrive, and as the minutes ticked by, his anxiety increased greatly.

A giant marquee dominated the center of the yard, while the rest was perfectly well-groomed, cleaned, and decked with golden and purple carpets and streamers in matching hues thrown tastefully in specified areas. Ushers, consisting of Fred, George, Ron, and Harry (disguised as "Barny Weasley") for the most part, greeted guests both familiar and unknown and proceeded to guide them to their seats, all stationed facing the lavishly decorated front of the marquee, where Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour were to be married in short time.

All of the guests were decked out quite as nicely as the setting. Fancy dress robes in splendid shades of ebony, royal purple, emerald, and ivory mixed with the varying dresses of the young ladies and some of the witches created an eye-pleasing color explosion to anyone watching the wedding.

Though he normally didn't give much thought into what he wore, Fred had spent much time in various robe shops throughout Diagon Alley to find his simple, but elegantly cut black dress robes and silver tie. He had even taken the time to attempt managing his shaggy red hair, but in the end decided it looked better as it was. The finishing touch was a single yellow rose in his buttonhole, the same flower he had sent her in his letter.

After escorting another one of his father's closest ministry acquaintances to his seat, Fred shuffled back to his place by the entrance, ready to continue with his job. He looked to the ground and sighed, wondering what could be taking Emma so long to arrive. Eyes still focused on his feet, he listened to the sound of another guest approaching, evidently needing his services. Taking another few seconds to recollect himself and even bothering to plaster a fake smile on his face, he finally looked up, into the eyes of the one person he had been waiting for.

Fred froze, startled. Then he unclenched and the fake smile turned into his favorite smile, the telltale grin. Emma smiled back, looking shy, though she had no reason to. Fred stared quite obviously at her, amazed at how someone so beautiful could look any prettier.

Emma wore a stunning one-shoulder silk gown in a delicate yellow. The one shoulder consisted of silk flowers in a shade darker yellow woven together in an elegant pattern that stretched from her left shoulder to the middle of the bodice of the dress. The material flowed uninterrupted from underneath the pleated bodice to the floor, framing her tall built and looking perfect with her skin. Her long, dark hair was loose in perfect, shiny curls that bounced around her shoulders. Her eyes were dusted in gold shimmer and outlined more closely in a smudged black that made her long eyelashes look thicker. Her arms and neck were lightly brushed in a powder that produced light gold sparkles in the sunlight. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Wow," Fred managed to choke out.

"What?" said Emma.

"Where do they sell dresses like that?" Fred asked.

"Why do you need to know?" answered Emma, confused.

"I want to know, so for the next wedding I can wear something like that instead of this." Fred tugged at his dress robes, winking.

Emma laughed. She looked at him, expectant.

Fred stared back at her.

"Aren't you supposed to take me to my seat?" Emma hinted, looking around her and noticing the crowd of people waiting for Fred to escort them.

Fred blinked. "Oh, right! I forgot." He snickered.

"How do you forget something like that?"

"Easy. I'm sure I'd forget my name if I stared at you long enough." Fred smiled.

"That's a compliment, right?" Emma was unsure.

"Not in the slightest," Fred answered.

"Fred!" Emma was exasperated. "Maybe I should ask George to be my date for this wedding instead."

"Are you trying to ask me out again?" Fred was grinning like a fool, completely enjoying himself.

"I'm just-" Emma started.

"Don't deny it. If there's one person who can understand how amazing I am, it's me," he interrupted, smirking.

Emma rolled her eyes, trying to stop the smile that naturally spread across her face. "Just take me to my seat, please!"

"Please always helps." Fred took her arm, placing his on top of it, like the fashion was during the Victorian era of England. He led her down the plush purple carpet, all the way to the second row, where he and George were to sit. He took her slender hand and put to his lips, while she stared into his blue eyes, blushing. He bowed and winked, then walked toward the entrance of the marquee, Emma watching him all the while. She finally smoothed the back of her gown and sat in the gold chair he had led her to, her cheeks still pink and her mind still musing over everything he had said to her.

Emma stared down the aisle behind her, watching Fred escort guest after guest to their allotted golden chairs. Every so often, he would look back at her and smile or wink. Every time he did that, she would blush and her heart would flutter. She didn't understand it all, but just the fact that he acknowledged her filled her stomach with butterflies and kept her awake at night. She had only known him for a week, and in that week, she had only spoken to him in person twice. They worked their owls insanely, sending instant letters to one another just to say hello every couple of minutes. Emma kept each of his messages, reading them over and over again when there were no customers in the shop, trying to decipher the crossed out words and usually succeeding.

"Thinking about me?" Fred whispered in her ear. He laughed as Emma jumped in her seat in surprise. He slid into his seat on her right-hand side, grinning as usual, his eyes twinkling. She thought about how much she liked his smile.

Emma looked around, noticing that everyone was in their seats. On her left side sat a redheaded boy that looked as if he could be Fred's younger brother, Ron, with another, chubbier redheaded boy and a pretty young witch in a shimmering dress. She glanced around behind her, looking for a face she'd often seen in the _Daily Prophet_.

"I thought you were friends with Harry Potter," she said to Fred quietly.

"We are," he answered, not seeing her point.

"Why didn't he come?"

"Oh, he's here," replied Fred. "He's just not looking like himself," he added, turning to George on his right side and winking. George smirked back.

Suddenly the music started, and all of the guests sat up straight in their seats, waiting. First came a redheaded couple, waving and smiling at their friends and family. Emma assumed them to be Fred's parents.

Next came the groom and his best man, both of them in fancy dress robes. One was badly scarred, though still handsome. Emma recognized him to be Bill, the groom, from Fred's description. Both men had pretty flowers in their buttonholes. Emma turned to her right and looked at the flower in Fred's buttonhole. It was a light yellow rose. She smiled to herself.

All heads turned towards the back of the marquee as the bride and her father began their journey down the aisle. Emma gasped. Fleur was so beautiful, even a simple white dress. She had silvery blonde hair, the kind that looked exquisitely perfect, even first thing in the morning. Her figure was perfect, and the happiness visible on her face was like an embodying glow that made everyone sigh with contentment.

Emma gazed straight in front of her as the bride and groom began to say their vows. The entire wedding was beautiful and romantic. Suddenly, she felt Fred take her right hand in two of his own, keeping it in his lap. The touch sent a tingle to the bottom of her stomach.

Golden balloons hovering over the place where Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour were declared man and wife popped into music, flowers, and enchanted birds as soon as they both said "I do." By the way Fred squeezed her hand, Emma could tell that was of his and George's creation. The guests were asked to stand up as the marquee opened up into a canopy and the floor turned into a shimmering dance floor. The band began to play and waiters walked around, serving food and drinks.

Ron stood up on Emma's left side, and as he turned, he glimpsed the girl whose hand Fred was holding.

"Oh, hey," Ron said, smiling at both of them.

"Hi." Emma smiled shyly.

"Little brother," Fred nodded, swinging their hands and grinning wider than ever before. Emma looked around for George, but he had already disappeared into the crowd of dancing people with one of Fleur's pretty French guests.

"Emma?" asked a familiar voice in a light accent. Emma whirled around, coming face to face with Viktor Krum. She gave him a pained smile. Fred was puzzled.

"Hey, Viktor," said Fred, smiling at him.

"Fred! How are you?" Krum stuck out his left hand, expecting Fred to do the same, but rather than letting go of Emma's, he gave him his right. Krum switched hands and they shook. At the same time, Krum's smile faded a bit as he stared at their intertwined hands.

"Emma! I haven't seen you in so long," Krum started, "vould you care to dance and catch up?" he raised his eyebrows and held out his arm.

Emma looked up at Fred, trying not to let her frown show. Fred gave a forced smile and let go of her hand as she took Krum's arm. They headed to the dance floor together as Fred wandered over to where Ron was standing, looking cross. Apparently, he had seen Viktor Krum as well.

"He's got a stupid little beard," Fred muttered to his brother. Ron nodded.

"He's a bloody idiot. Stolen your date, has he?" Ron looked annoyed as he watched Krum whirling Emma around.

"It's just a dance," said Fred, shrugging, as he tried not to show how much it bothered him that Krum knew Emma better than he did.

"She's really pretty, by the way," Ron remarked, "Way prettier than you described her to be."

"I know," Fred sighed. "which is why it's bothering me that he's dancing with her."

They watched, both annoyed with arms crossed, as the song finished. Emma smiled forcefully at Krum and almost ran to Fred's side.

"Miss me?" Fred asked dryly.

"Terribly," Emma replied honestly. "I really don't like him."

Fred's smile returned. "Why not? He looks like he likes you."

"Exactly," Emma answered, looking troubled. "Viktor Krum is my ex-boyfriend."

Fred's eyes grew round. "_What?_" he asked in disbelief.

It was Emma's turn to sigh. "We sort of had a thing last year. It wasn't a big deal, but his Quidditch-star attitude annoyed me and I ended it. I don't think he's over it yet. I didn't expect to see him here," she added, surprised.

"He's a friend of Fleur's," Fred stated airily.

"Oh," Emma said simply, watching as Krum began to saunter over to them, obviously annoyed.

"Want to dance?" the unfamiliar redheaded boy asked Emma.

"I'd love to." She was eager to get away from Krum.

Fred turned to Ron, frowning again as they left. "Even Harry gets to dance with her, and I don't."

"You have to be faster, mate." Ron grinned and led Hermione to the dance floor.

Krum made it over to Fred, looking angry.

"Is she your girlfriend?" he asked, nodding towards Emma.

"She's my date," replied Fred, unsure of where this was going.

Krum frowned. "Best to be careful, then. She's not telling you everything."

"What do you mean?" asked Fred, suspicious.

Krum just gestured to the left side of his neck. "Emma is tricky. She hides, and if anyone finds out her secret, she breaks up vith them."

Fred looked puzzled as Krum walked away. What was the idiot talking about? And why was he pointing to his neck? He shook his head.

Emma ended her dance with Harry, smiling at him pleasantly as they returned to Fred.

Without a second of hesitation, he turned to her and asked, "Would you like to dance with me?"

Emma grinned. "Finally," she replied, "When I thought you would never ask."

Taking her hand, Fred led her onto the golden dance floor, just as a slow song came on. He moved closer to her and put his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They moved slowly on the spot.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked her quietly.

"With you or just overall?" Emma answered.

"Both," Fred decided after a minute of hesitation.

"Overall… I'd say yes. Apart from the run-in with Viktor, I've been having a lovely time. And the wedding was simply beautiful. With you… I'd have to say that I'm liking it about ten times better." She laughed at how honest her reply was.

"I'd say the exact same thing." Fred felt as if he would burst from contentment. He had never smiled more in his whole life.

Emma buried her face in his shoulder. Everyone clapped as Fleur and Bill took their first dance as man and wife, but the Fred and Emma seemed to be oblivious to anything outside their own world.

After five more songs, they decided to take a break. Fred summoned over some butterbeer from a passing waiter and Emma took hers gladly. They found refuge from the loud noises of the guests by the edge of the yard, where the bushes were now gnome-free. They stood together, watching the sky darken and the stars appear, as they sipped butterbeer and talked about nothing at all.

Whether from the alcohol or the party-like atmosphere, Fred didn't know, but he suddenly felt a rush of confidence. He leaned towards his date, his eyes fixed intently on hers. Emma felt her heart stutter as she realized what was going on, and leaned in as well…

And then the air shimmered and the party was blasted apart as Death Eaters Apparated into their midst. Fred snatched Emma's arm and they turned on the spot, into unfamiliar darkness, their minds full of panic and both of them disappointed at the lost chance to kiss.

**AN: Okay, so I know it's been two days since my last update Anyways, I tried to make up for it by making this the longest chapter I have ever written. The song that set the tone for the whole thing was "Hello Beautiful" by the Jonas Brothers. Emma's dress is actually real, and can be seen at .?ID=234934&CategoryID=16542&PageID=16530*1*96*-1*-1*1#mainProductImage. I've gotten up to 200 hits! And I've acquired a ton of new Story Alerts and been put on Favorite's Lists and yet I only have 15 reviews. Review more and the next chapter will come faster… (;**

**This chapter is named after "Jamie All Over" by Mayday Parade! As, of course, I'm sure Taylor has figured out!**


	7. Tonight We Forget Everything

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after **__**"Just Say You're Not Into It" by Mayday Parade.**_

**This chapter I dedicate to my little sister, Nicole, for graduating 6****th**** grade and nabbing all the best awards today!**

The darkness lifted and air was restored to Emma's lungs as she and Fred Apparated into her father's flower shop. Both of them whirled around, wands at the ready, expecting some kind of attack.

"Well, I got you out of there. Better go help my family," said Fred, after making sure the shop was safe. He started to turn but was stopped when Emma tackled him.

"You are not leaving." Her voice was furious as she pinned him to the ground, sitting on his knees so he was rendered unable to get up.

"Look," Fred began, serious for once in his life, "Those murderers are at my house, with my family! I have to make sure they're alright. If something happens to them, I'd never forgive myself for leaving them!"

"You can't just leave! If anything happens, they'll get you too! I know what they're like… They're horrible. Really twisted. But even they don't kill Purebloods without a good reason, so your family should be fine. If you leave, I'm going with you." Emma was determined. Her jaw was set and she looked fierce. Fred realized that he was losing the battle. With a sigh, he stopped struggling and laid his head back on the ground.

Emma watched him warily, finally letting him up.

"What do we do now?" she asked, staring into his blue eyes. They were focused on his hands. He wouldn't look at her.

"Fred?" Emma tentatively put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her touch, seeming to have aged and matured with worry and anxiety. Fred looked the exact opposite of his usual carefree and joking attitude.

Just then, a large silver weasel appeared in front of them. Fred shoved Emma behind him and pulled out his wand, completely on guard.

"We're fine, but being watched. Get away while you can. They'll try to follow you." The weasel Patronus spoke with Mr. Weasley's voice. Fred sank to his knees in relief.

Emma crouched down beside him. "See?" she said, "They're alright." Her voice was gentle and soothing. She sat beside him, buried in folds of shimmering yellow silk. It was then that Fred decided on a plan of action.

"We have to change our clothes and get out of here." His voice was firm as he stood up, extending his hand towards her to help her up. But she didn't need it. She was already standing beside him.

Emma grabbed his hand and turned towards the suffocating darkness, taking Fred with her. They Apparated to an unfamiliar house, one that looked cold and unfriendly. The paint was unfinished and chipping away in places, while the dark wood was scuffed.

"Home sweet home," said Emma grimly, staring at the dilapidated house with disgust clear on her face. Fred squeezed her hand, attempting to reassure her. She shook her head as if to clear it, then marched towards the run-down spiral staircase, dragging Fred along behind her.

They ran up the stairs together, taking them two at a time. Emma led Fred to the master bedroom, sprinting straight to the once-grand wardrobe, now looking tired and ruined with age. She threw open the wooden doors, showing Fred an array of clothes.

"Take whatever you want," she commanded, "We can transfigure it all to fit later."

Leaving him to grab some clothes, she raced into the bedroom across the hall, yellow silk gown sweeping majestically behind her. Throwing open her closet doors, she pulled out a large duffle bag and began to shove clothes at random into it, everything in disarray. She then Apparated into her bathroom and Summoned the things she needed for a long journey. Packing everything haphazardly, she returned to the master bedroom, where Fred was waiting with a small stack of clothes in his arms. Using her wand, Emma swept them from his arms and into the bag, which was almost filled to the brim.

They linked arms and Emma Apparated them into the kitchen, where she commanded Fred to look for anything they could keep for a while without perishing. She herself examined the shelves, looking for any cooking utensils that might prove useful to them in their time away from their homes. They threw everything into the bag, closing it when they were sure they had all of their necessities.

As they Disapparated for the last time, Fred taking the lead, something occurred to Emma. Though the situation was dismal, she knew that she was indefinitely stuck with Fred. And that made her smile.

They Apparated to a wide and open meadow, filled with summer flowers. There was a light breeze that caused the long grasses to dance. The stars twinkled right above them. Just in sight was a small cottage, made completely of stone.

"It's beautiful," Emma breathed, looking about her in wonder.

Fred chuckled. "I saw it on a vacation pamphlet once. My mum and dad wanted to come here. I don't know where exactly it is, I just know it's far away from home."

They headed towards the small and inviting-looking cottage, hand-in-hand, Fred carrying the duffle bag with all of their most important possessions. Fred released Emma's hand and opened the door for both of them, sliding the duffle bag to the floor as he turned the lights on by magic.

The cottage was cozy, once the fires were lit. The kitchen was tiny, but fully equipped with oven, stove, and refrigerator, along with enough counter space to prepare any of the simple meals they would eat there. It was painted in a cheery light peach color, while the counters were a light beige tile and the floor was the same dark and polished hardwood that covered every inch of the small house. The living room was more spacious, with two armchairs and a small loveseat, all stationed around the fire. Cushy red rugs dotted much of the floor, all woven in interesting spiral patterns that could only be accomplished by magic. Both sides held small bookshelves, filled with old books on cooking, housekeeping, and strangely enough, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Adjoining the kitchen and living room was a small dining room, with a tiny wooden table that had enough room to seat six people, once all of the chairs were pulled out. Across from the table were two large sliding glass doors that held a magnificent view of the countryside and the stars above. On the other side of the living room, a small white door opened up into the only bedroom, a relatively small dwelling with a single, large bed in the middle of the room, covered in a beautiful patchwork quilt and several throw pillows and blankets. The frame of the bed was an ornately carved wooden one, decorated with carved leaves forming a crown around the top. The room sported a magnificent view of the meadow as well, one that would show the sun coming up in the sky at dawn. The room was bedecked with an armchair, a small table, a large armoire, and several pink woolen rugs all over the floor. A door that matched the one at the entrance led to the one bathroom in the house.

Fred sank immediately into one of the comfortable red armchairs by the fire in the living room and rested his head back. Emma began to unpack, sending various objects to their places by magic. Suddenly she remembered the most important thing she had to do. With a gasp, she dropped the bag and dashed to the front door, throwing it open and disappearing into the tall grasses outside. Fred's eyes opened immediately with panic as he tore after her. He found her standing outside, waving her wand over their house with various incantations that she uttered in time under her breath.

"Why the heart attack?" Fred asked, watching her as he ran his hand through his hair.

She didn't look up from her wand as she answered. "Fidelius Charm. I made you Secret Keeper." She finished with a figure eight movement with her wand and smiled.

"There."

"Are we safe now?" Fred joked wearily.

"Yes," replied Emma, shoulders slumping in relief. They walked towards the warm interior of their cottage together, Fred's arm around Emma's shoulders. Emma slipped off to the bedroom to change out of her gown. She opened the armoire, which she had filled with their tiny arrangement of clothing. With a gasp, she realized that there were much more clothes in there than she had packed. She ruffled through them, noting that many of the outfits were once she had once wanted in magazines, and others were similar to ones she owned at home. Fred's side was stocked with dark jeans and mainly dark blue shirts that brought out his eyes. After examining the content of the closet, she came to the conclusion that it was enchanted to fit the style of anyone who stayed in the cottage. Grateful for that, she changed into a pair of light wash jeans and a purple lace cami. Emma then wandered into the bathroom, where she ran a brush through the messy curls she had arranged for the wedding and fixed the smudges in her makeup. Feeling much more comfortable, she padded back out into the living room, where she found Fred flipping through a book, looking interested.

"Oh, hey," he said, smiling at her. "I realized that the bookshelf adjusts it's books to the reading preferences of the occupants of the cottage." He held up the book he had been looking through, titled _Combating Darkest Magic_.

Emma nodded, unsurprised. "So does the wardrobe," she said, gesturing towards the bedroom.

"That reminds me, I better change." Fred sprang out of his chair and walked to the bedroom, mussing Emma's hair as he passed her.

Emma let herself fall onto the loveseat, resting her head on the side of her arm with her legs folded under her as she watched the flames dancing in the grate, getting lost in the warmth.

Fred wandered out just as Emma began to nod off. He was wearing dark jeans and was in the process of pulling on a navy blue T-shirt. She caught a glimpse of his chest and felt her heart hammer wildly as she realized he had a six-pack. Emma looked away before he could catch her staring. She knew he'd never let her live it down.

He didn't acknowledge her as he walked back to his armchair and picked his book back up, immersing himself in facts and advice all about dueling. Emma frowned, watching him, her big brown eyes peering up at Fred over the arm of the loveseat.

Her gaze broke his concentration. "What?" he asked, looking up from the novel.

Emma didn't reply. She just blinked at him with her long, dark lashes. Fred's heart thudded unevenly under her watchful eyes. He was completely distracted as he pretended to read his book, really reading the same sentence over and over again until it was engrained in his head. He knew that it was no use pretending anymore. Fred tossed the book to the floor and met her eyes. He saw the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile that she attempted to hide as she blushed.

Fred stood up nonchalantly and stretched. He surveyed the living room, feeling her stare, and wandered over to the loveseat. Emma scrambled upright as he sat down right next to her, so close that the left side of her body brushed the right side of his. She turned to face him, staring into the blue eyes that looked incredibly intense as they bore into hers.

Emma knew what was going to happen next. She held her breath as he leaned closer and his lips gently pressed against hers, waiting for her reaction…

The corners of Fred's mouth turned up into a smile against Emma's lips as she kissed him back. He pulled away.

"Are you making a move on me, Florin?" he whispered, grinning.

"Not on your life, Weasley," Emma whispered back, and putting her arms around his neck, she leaned in to kiss him again.

**AN: There are many things I can't wait to write in this story. Including Emma's secret. It's so intense! Taylor knows it already(: Anyways, that's a secret you can find out very, very, very, very, very soon if you review! Please do! I need encouragement to write, otherwise it comes out terribly. I read everyone's reviews and often try to respond to them if they say something interesting and sometimes I can get ideas from them too! Please review!**

**This chapter was named after "Just Say You're Not Into It" by Mayday Parade, of course!**

**-MQ**


	8. Is It Too Soon To Say Perfect?

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after **__**"You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground, I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds" by Mayday Parade.**_

**This chapter is dedicated to Derek Sanders, because his voice makes Mayday Parade amazing(:**

"Emma! Wake _up_!" Fred was exasperated as he lightly shook Emma's shoulders. She mumbled sleepily and rolled over.

"This is hopeless," Fred muttered to himself. Suddenly, he had a classic bout of Weasley prank inspiration. Grinning, he jumped up from Emma's bed and ran to the kitchen.

He walked steadily back to the bedroom, trying not to spill the large glass pitcher filled with water that he had just fetched. He tiptoed cautiously to the edge of Emma's bed, tilting the pitcher over slowly and then, steadying himself, dumped the entire contents onto her face.

Emma jolted upwards, spluttering. She wiped the water from her face and looked around for the source of the unexpected rain, shock wearing off. She saw Fred standing over her, holding an empty pitcher and grinning widely.

His grin faded as he saw her face. He edged away from the bed, uneasy. Emma looked much too calm for what had just happened…

"FRED!" she screamed, tearing the sheets away from her and leaping out of her bed to chase after him as he sprinted into the living room, laughing maniacally. Emma tore after him, kicking aside the door as she caught up to him quickly. He jumped onto the couch, cornered with nowhere else to go. Emma leaped up after him, tackling him as they both fell off the back of the couch and hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow…" Fred mumbled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand and wincing as he straightened up. He looked over at Emma, curled in a similar position with such a stricken expression on her face that he burst out laughing. Emma looked at him like he was crazy before busting out in laughter as well.

Without warning, Emma sprang to her feet and pulled out her wand. With her foot on Fred's chest and her wand directed to his face, she said menacingly, "Never mess with me again."

Fred chuckled. "I'm not promising anything." He smiled innocently.

Emma sighed, letting him up. "Fine." Her eyes narrowed. Fred raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"_Aguamenti!_" Emma shrieked, her wand pointed at Fred's face. He was instantly drenched as water doused out of the tip of her wand. She grinned triumphantly.

"Impressive," Fred managed, spitting out water. A lazy smile flitted across his face. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down as she landed on top of him.

"Is it too soon to say perfect?" he whispered, "because I've never met anyone like you."

She laughed softly. "I get that a lot," she answered, shrugging.

Fred stiffened and looked away from her.

"I'm just kidding, silly." Emma smiled, biting her lip as she pulled her partially wet hair away from her face.

"I'm not buying it." Fred began to push her off gently, pretending to be hurt.

Emma's smile disappeared. "Oh come on. You're not really mad, are you?"

Fred winked. "Nope," he said, pulling her closer as he kissed her softly.

After a few seconds, Emma broke away, getting back to her feet. Fred sprang up as well, sighing.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Emma teased, crossing her arms.

"You have no idea how long I waited to do that." Fred's mischievous grin returned.

Emma threw back her head and laughed. "You've only known me for a week!"

"That's what you think." Fred's tone was ominous. Emma froze.

Fred took this chance to snake his arms around her waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. He kissed the left side of her neck and whispered, "Gotcha."

Emma looked scared. She quickly unwrapped herself from his embrace and pulled the neck of her T-shirt up a little higher over the left side of her neck. She smiled nervously. Fred instantly thought back to Krum's warning at the wedding…

"So why were you so eager to wake me up this morning?" Emma tried valiantly to keep the subject from coming up, but she could tell by the expression on Fred's face that he wasn't convinced.

He ran a hand through his red hair. "Oh, that. I, er, made breakfast." He smiled sheepishly.

"You cook?" Emma was surprised.

"Yeah. My mum is amazing in the kitchen, and I decided to try it myself. It's been really helpful when George and I stay in the flat above our shop, considering George's cooking would be rejected even by a dog." He laughed, thinking about his best friend.

"Do you miss him?"

Fred smiled a bit sadly. "I suppose I'm more… Worried about him. We are never really apart, so the change will take some getting used to, that's all."

Emma hugged him. "You've got me to help you."

Fred grinned. "I've noticed, believe me."

Emma pulled away. "So where is this magnificent manifestation of culinary talent?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Speak English, Ms. Writer, and maybe I'll tell you." He grabbed her hand and led her to the small dining room and waved his wand over the table. Dishes popped into sight instantly-eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, oatmeal, blueberry muffins, sausages, and pretty much every other generally accepted breakfast food, along with steaming pitchers of hot chocolate, coffee, and tea, and chilled glasses of orange juice and milk.

"Oh my God. Where did you get all this food?" Emma was stunned.

"Uh, the fridge?" Fred looked at her like she was crazy.

"It was all in there?" Her tone was questioning.

Fred nodded. "So what do you think?" He put his hands in his pockets and looked at her apprehensively.

"I think… You are pretty damn amazing, you know that?"

Fred chuckled. "Cursing, are we, Florin?" he teased.

"In some cases it's necessary!" Emma protested, taking a seat at the table.

"Quite right," he agreed, taking a seat next to her, "Like when describing how uncomfortable sleeping on the couch is." He made a sour face.

Emma smiled angelically. "It was your idea to sleep there. I could have."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you sleep on the couch?" Fred grabbed some toast.

Emma took a bite of her muffin. "You're right. Probably a terrible one." She shook her head.

"I guess I can't complain, then." Fred sighed.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Unless you have a different idea in mind." She laughed.

"Well-" Fred began.

Emma slapped his arm. "Fred!" she reprimanded.

"You didn't even let me finish!" He pouted.

"I didn't want to hear _that_ idea." She took a drink of orange juice.

"I was only going to suggest that the floor might be more comfortable." He blinked at her innocently.

"Right. Well, then, go ahead. As long as it's not the floor in my room."

Fred grinned. "Do you have no faith in me?"

Emma thought about the question. "Not really, no," she answered in an offhand voice.

Fred sniffed, pretending to be affronted. "What makes you think that I would even _want_ to sleep in the same room as you?" He crossed his arms.

Emma peered at him over the tip of her glass of orange juice, poised to take a sip of it.

"Oh, right." Fred laughed cheerily, helping himself to more breakfast.

"So what are we going to do today?" Emma looked around the cottage as she said that.

"Well, that depends." Fred waved his wand, causing all of the dirty dishes to pile up into the sink and all the rest of the food disappear.

"Depends on what?" Emma got up, pushing her chair in.

"It depends on what you want to do." He got to his feet as well and put his arm around her shoulders. "Get dressed and I'll tell you."

She smiled, pushing herself out of his grasp as she ran to her room, locking the door behind her by magic. She pulled open the doors of the armoire, sorting through them until she found a deep green strapless babydoll shirt, trimmed with black ribbon just under the bodice. She picked out some black, knee-length, ripped denim shorts to go with it and, grabbing her clothes, she sprinted to the bathroom.

When she was done showering and her hair was dry and straightened, she surveyed the outfit she had picked out for herself in the huge mirror.

"Perfect." She nodded. Emma rummaged in the drawers until she found some of her special cover-up. She dabbed some on the left side of her neck, almost completely erasing the sinister tattoo that was ever-present there. She then arranged her hair over her shoulders so that her Dark Mark tattoo was completely hidden from view and walked out of the bathroom, ready to meet Fred.

**Did you catch that? (; **

**And that's only part of her secret. Sorry this chapter was so short and incredibly fluffy, but I have to build up their relationship before I reveal anything else!**

**Chapter is named after "You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground, I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds" by Mayday Parade!**

**You know the drill, you review and I post, yes?(:**

**-MQ**


	9. Sunsets and Silhouette Dreams

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after **__**"You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground, I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds" by Mayday Parade.**_

**This chapter is dedicated to my best, best, best, best, best by a thousand times friend Taylor, because she makes me feel better when I'm sad, and listens to me ramble on and on and because she suggested the idea for this chapter! Oh, and because she is the only one besides myself who knows Emma's secret(; **

A week had passed since the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding. Emma and Fred had since then learned most of the secrets of the tiny cottage, but it still continued to surprise them at times. For example, the way a glass vase had appeared in the center of the dining room table and now held a fresh bouquet of yellow roses every day. This pleased and stunned Emma immensely, but Fred wasn't surprised at all. In fact, he happened to disappear every morning at dawn, returning at the same time the flowers appeared.

One particularly sunny morning, Fred sat at the table, his chair pushed out and his fingers tapping out complicated drum patterns on the polished wood as he waited for Emma to emerge from the bathroom. She still insisted on looking completely perfect before he saw her, but she didn't seem to realize that he thought she looked perfect without makeup and in pajamas.

She finally opened the door and sauntered out, dressed in a simple sleeveless, salmon colored cotton summer dress and brown Roman-style sandals. Emma's hair was pulled into a messy knot, curled tendrils poking out from their intricately weaved sections.

Emma smiled right at Fred and strolled right up to his chair, planting herself on his lap lightly and purposefully. He chuckled, kissing her on the cheek.

"You know, we have other chairs," Fred mumbled, teasing. He buried his face in her neck, his nose barely a millimeter away from where her Dark Mark was concealed with a spell that she had learned just the other day.

She twitched a little, not used to having anyone that close to what gave a hint to her biggest secret. "Yes, but that would take all the fun out of it," she replied.

At her answer, Fred straightened up, as if he had something on his mind that he had to get over with. Emma noticed, looking at him quizzically.

"Speaking of taking all the fun out of our lives…" he began, evidently nervous as he messed up his shaggy red hair with the back of his hand.

Emma smoothed down the disheveled pieces, still waiting for him to go on.

"… How would you like to hang out with my family today?" Fred's attempt at nonchalance was lost.

Emma looked confused. "Aren't they being, you know… watched?" She sounded concerned.

Fred grinned. "Apparently, the Death Eaters decided they were harmless and are only keeping an eye on them from afar, which they are doing to most families these days. They're really more concerned with finding Harry Potter and resistance organizations. Dad sent me a Patronus two days ago, giving me the go to visit."

Emma grinned back, relieved. "Well, then, now that's cleared up…"

Fred watched her apprehensively. She knew he was eager to see George. She was happy to officially meet every member of his family as well, but just enjoyed dragging out the suspense.

"Fred, I'd love to go," she answered honestly.

"Yes!" He pumped his fist into the air and then picked her up, twirling her around in circles until she screamed at him to stop, threatening him with jinxes of all sorts. Fred set her down, beaming triumphantly.

Emma looked unsure of something. She bit her lip, the same way she always did when she was thinking about something important to her.

"What's wrong?" Fred's smile diminished slightly as he put a hand on either side of her face, looking straight into her eyes.

Emma blushed, looking to the floor. "There's just something I'm confused about."

"Go on," said Fred, wondering what could cause her to be embarrassed.

"How are you going to introduce me to your family?" Emma flushed still more.

"As Emma Florin…" Fred frowned, not understanding her meaning.

Emma was frustrated. "No, I mean as your friend, or what?" She trailed off suggestively.

Fred finally understood. This time he colored slightly, putting his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground as he spoke. "Well, I was planning on introducing you as my girlfriend… If that's okay?" He looked up at her at the last sentence.

"I think it's perfect." Emma smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips. Fred looked relieved, and his mischievous grin reappeared. He crossed his arms and leaned back.

"So… You're my girlfriend, Florin. Bet you're loving that," he joked, smirking.'

"Yup. I'm just where every girl has gone before." Emma stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Hey!" Fred protested, looking indignant.

"I'm just telling it like it is," she chirped brightly.

"Right. Well I bet that Krum's done this," he said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, "And this," placing his hands on her hips, "And this." He leaned in and kissed her fully.

"That bastard," he muttered as he broke away. Emma laughed.

He wound his arm tightly around her waist, pulling her close to him, and turned, thinking of his home, The Burrow.

They appeared right before the back gates, Fred's arm still around Emma, though slightly looser.

"While we are on the subject, Fred, how many girls have you dated?" Emma sounded interested and amused, almost masking her slightly bitter tone.

Fred thought about this as he pushed the gate open, allowing Emma to go in first before entering himself, and consequently having to release her, "I don't know. A lot, I guess." He sounded offhand and disinterested, shrugging as if it was unimportant.

"Oh," Emma said pointedly. They trudged across the yard towards the back door together.

Fred smirked. "Why do you ask? You wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you?"

Emma tossed her head as if the idea was ridiculous to her. "Of course not, why would I care?"

"Right." Fred tried to contain his laughter, pleased by how jealous she was.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Okay."

"Honestly!"

"Mhm."

"But I'm really not!"

They stopped right outside the door. "You better watch it, Florin."

"What?" Emma stared at him blankly, puzzled.

"You're turning green." He managed to be solemn for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

Emma rolled her eyes.

The door in front of them flew open, causing both of them to jump back from each other in surprise. Mrs. Weasley raced toward Fred, hugging him and covering his face with kisses.

"Oh, Freddie! I've been so worried about you!" She pinched his cheeks.

He was beet red, evidently embarrassed. Emma grinned with pleasure. He glared at her over his mother's head, as she continued to fuss over him.

Molly Weasley noticed his look. She released him and turned to look at Emma.

"Why, who's this?" She smiled warmly.

Fred ruffled up his hair nervously. All of his confidence seemed to disappear around his mother. "Mum, this is Emma. She's my girlfriend."

"Pleased to meet-" Emma was cut off as Mrs. Weasley embraced her welcomingly.

"Emma, dear, it's great to meet you! I'm so glad that Freddie chose such a wonderful girl! He usually runs around with the wrong crowd, you see, and you seem perfectly lovely, much better than-"

"_Mum_." Fred cleared his throat, signaling her not to say any more.

"Quite right! I've been standing out here rambling, and I'm sure you two are hungry! I've made quite a breakfast! Oh, Fred, George is going to be so excited to see you! Emma is a really lovely girl, really…" Mrs. Weasley chattered affectionately as she led them both into the house.

Emma looked around with curiosity, eager to see the house that Fred had grown up in. The Burrow was very comfortable and welcoming, if not a little shabby and disheveled. It was the kind of home that Emma wished she had grown up in. She smiled at the giant clock that hung on the wall opposite where she was standing. It had a hand for every member of the family. Emma watched as the one labeled "Fred" wandered to "Home."

"You have a lovely home," she remarked sincerely to Mrs. Weasley. Fred's mother smiled in response.

"You are really much too kind, dear!" She beamed at Emma before going back to the frying pan, watching the sausages flip with an experienced eye.

Fred wandered up to Emma, taking her hand.

"It's nothing fancy," he said, peering up at his house, "Certainly not one of the huge Pureblood manors."

"I think it's amazing. I would have loved to have grown up here."

Fred grinned at her, his blue eyes twinkling. Without warning, he leaned over and kissed her, with more force than usual. Emma responded, one hand on his neck and the other in his hair.

"Spare our innocent eyes, please!" George entered the living room, flopping down lazily into a worn armchair. His brother turned from Emma and met the eyes of his twin and his best friend.

"George!" He grinned.

George grinned identically. He got up from his seat and hugged his twin. All of a sudden, he punched Fred in the stomach, hard. Fred hunched over, holding his stomach.

"George!" Emma was exasperated as she leaned anxiously over Fred.

"What on this bloody earth was that for?" Fred stared at George.

"You lazy git! You abandon me and the joke shop! Do you know how much work I had to put into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes all by myself?" George thundered, throwing his hands in the air.

"For crying out loud!" Emma looked angry. "That was worth punching him?"

"Not my fault he's a weakling." George was haughty, unrepentant.

"I'm tougher than you, idiot." Fred held his abdomen in pain.

George suddenly smiled. "But I did miss you, mate."

Fred chuckled. "Me too."

"Boys," muttered Emma.

"You know you love us," said Fred, smiling angelically.

"Maybe just one of you." Emma stared at Fred's stomach. "Let me see it."

Fred pulled off his shirt. Emma tried not to get distracted by the expanse of hard muscle that was present all over his chest. In the center of his stomach was a brand-new bruise, about the size of George's fist. Fred winced when she prodded it lightly.

Emma turned to George. He looked away from Fred's injury to smile at her. She smacked him in the arm, as hard as she could.

"Ow!" George complained, rubbing his arm. Fred grinned as he pulled his shirt back on.

Emma smiled at him. "Feel better?"

"Loads, love." Fred laughed.

"Breakfast, everyone!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang from the kitchen.

Fred put his arm around Emma's waist as they walked over the large table together. Fred pulled a seat out for Emma, on his left, as George took his seat on Fred's right, next to his mother. Emma watched the other Weasleys troop into the kitchen and take their respective seats.

Mr. Weasley sat down at the head of the table, across from his wife. On his right side and on Emma's left sat a pretty redheaded girl a few years younger than Emma herself. On his left sat a redheaded wizard older than Emma, his long mane grown out and messy. Next to him sat an older brother with short hair and an earring, the groom, Bill, who sat beside his new wife, the beautiful and silvery haired Fleur. An empty seat separated Fleur from her mother-in-law.

The table held more food than Emma had ever seen in her life. As soon as Molly Weasley took her seat, everyone dug in. Beside her, Fred piled his plate with eggs, toast, sausage, bacon, and pancakes with melted butter.

She tentatively took a chocolate chip waffle and poured some maple syrup over it. She helped herself to some blueberries and strawberries and placed them on the side of her plate. As she picked up her fork and knife, she noticed Charlie staring at her.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hi," she replied shyly. "I'm Emma."

"I'm Charlie. I don't believe I know you." He looked at her, interested.

Fred shot him a look. Charlie didn't notice.

George laughed. "Charlie, I think Fred will kill you if you don't stop hitting on his girlfriend."

Charlie's eyes widened. "She's your girlfriend? Sorry, I had no idea."

Emma blushed. The famous Charlie Weasley, hitting on her?

Ginny stared at her, finally paying attention that someone was sitting next to her. "You're going out with Fred? Brave soul."

Emma laughed. "Sometimes I think so too."

Fred looked all around the table, affronted. "I swear, everyone hates me," he said under his breath.

"I don't think that's true," Emma said so only he could hear, smiling. Fred turned up the corners of his mouth ever so slightly in response.

"The food is wonderful, Mrs. Weasley," complimented Emma, causing Fred's mother to smile, quite clumsily knocking things over with her fork.

"Oh, thank you, dear! But please, call me Molly."

Fred squeezed Emma's hand under the table, happy that she was getting along so well with everyone in the family.

The rest of breakfast went by with an intense conversation between Emma and Mr. Weasley regarding Muggle alarm clocks that resorted in the laughter and amusement of everyone else at the table. Emma helped Mrs. Weasley clear the table once everyone else had left, something she appreciated greatly. Fleur helped as well, washing dishes by hand and by magic. Once there was only drying left, Molly shooed both girls out, insisting that she didn't need any more help.

Fred was waiting for her right outside the kitchen doors. They walked back to the living room together, where the remainder of the family had assembled, all of them talking animatedly. They all looked up at the couple when they walked in, George and Ginny scooting over on the couch so there was room for them.

The rest of the day passed by in pleasant idleness. Since breakfast was so late, no one felt like eating lunch, much to the relief of Molly Weasley. The group was completely content in reflecting on the benefits of sunshine and summertime, completely avoiding any dark discussions. Fred and George pulled classic pranks and entertained everyone with their tales of interesting customers they had served in their store. Emma didn't think she had ever laughed so hard in one day. The family was so close, so happy, it made her heart ache. She longed to be one of them, to be accepted and loved by people who cared about her. But she knew she could never be one of them, not when she was honest about who she was. They wouldn't want her.

Fred led her outside just as the daylight began to fade. They walked to the edge of the small pond that decorated their yard and sat with their backs to the old oak trees that provided welcoming shade in the summer heat.

"You were amazing in there." Fred gazed into her eyes, grinning.

"I was just being me." Emma smiled shyly.

"They loved you! I know they did!" Fred insisted.

"I hope so," Emma said quietly, resting her head on Fred's shoulder. "You're so lucky to have them." She sighed in contentment.

"I know," Fred replied, stroking her hair. "Though Mum can be a pain sometimes. Not that she'd ever show you that side of herself," he added after a few seconds of contemplation.

Emma laughed softly. "She seems like a lovely person."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, admiring the beautiful sunset amongst the hills.

"Fred?" asked Emma suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"I was lying before," she admitted.

"About what, love?"

"I really _was_ jealous."

Fred laughed. "I had no idea," he remarked, and kissed the top of her head.

**AN: I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! So anyways, there has been something bothering me. The fact happens to be that I get **_**a ton**_** of hits and visits to my story, and I have a ton of people who have me on Favorites and Story Alert, and I think that's great, but I get hardly any reviews! If you really do like my story enough to subscribe to it and all, please tell me why! I'd love to know what you think.**

**It'd be a pity if I didn't get enough reviews, because next chapter would most likely be the secret, and the only day I'd be able to write it would be Wednesday… The next available day for updating being Sunday. **

**Bottom Line: Review and I'll update faster!**

**Chapter is named after "You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground, I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds" by Mayday Parade, just like last chapter.**

**-MQ**


	10. I Thought I Could Live In Your Arms

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after **__**"Three Cheers For Five Years" by Mayday Parade.**_

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who's had their heart broken.**

Emma stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her body and another one around her long brown hair. She picked up the folded pair of purple silk pajama bottoms and a matching cotton lavender tank top that waited for her on the sink and pulled them on. The young witch sighed as she flipped her head upside down and towel-dried her hair. She was exhausted and ready to go to sleep after attending her second visit to the Burrow, a week after the first.

She wiped away the condensed water vapor that clouded the mirror with the palm of her hand, trying to get a clear look at her hair as she planned her attack with the brush. The first thing she noticed was her Mark, sinister and dangerous, contrasting with the light color of her skin. Emma stared at it in disgust, ashamed of it's place on her neck. She turned around and leaned back against the sink, sliding down until she sank to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her face in her hands in frustration.

But her mind gave her no escape. Fred's face popped into her head. He was really starting to care about her, that much she could tell. She cared about him just as much, if not more, but she wasn't sure if his affection was enough to get over the fact that she had lied to him. The fact that she wasn't who she said she was. Her last name wasn't even Florin, a painful fact recalled to her every time he teased her.

Emma realized that she didn't want to do this anymore. Fred couldn't fall in love with a lie. She wouldn't let him. As they got closer, it seemed to become more evident. She knew she had to tell him the truth. Even if he didn't want to hear it.

The next day came quickly. Emma woke up to see clouds blocking the sun for the first time since she and Fred had arrived at the cottage. It seemed to be a bad omen.

She threw open the doors of the armoire, halting in front of it. On one hand, it didn't really matter what she wore because he would hate her anyway. One the other, if she looked nice maybe he would be less inclined to murder her…

She finally decided on an artistically ripped pair of skinny jeans in a medium wash with white stitching down the sides and a navy-blue ruffle top. Emma left her dark hair the way it was naturally, cascading down her shoulders in casual waves. She slid her feet into a pair of delicate white strappy summer sandals.

After applying some light makeup and brushing her teeth, Emma stood hesitantly by the door to her room, her hand poised on the knob. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and opened it.

To her immense surprise, Fred was waiting right outside for her. He looked exceptionally cute, dressed in a striped blue button-down shirt and straight dark-washed jeans, his shaggy red hair messy and falling in his twinkling blue eyes.

"Morning, love." The nickname and the smile that accompanied this greeting sent icy daggers to Emma's heart. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I woke up really early and Apparated straight to the bathroom so I wouldn't have to wake you," Fred said, to describe his appearance. He kissed her on the cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Emma pushed him off lightly, though she would have preferred not to. But Fred deserved the truth… Deserved someone better than her.

"Fred, I have to tell you something." Her voice was determined, her tone steady.

Fred looked surprised. "You can tell me anything." He reached for her hand, but she gently pulled it out of his grasp.

"Maybe we should sit down." Emma ignored the slightly hurt expression on his face and made her way to the love seat, Fred right behind her. They sat down together.

Emma stared at her hands, folded in her lap. "I haven't been completely honest with you," she began. "Or honest at all, for that reason." She snuck a peek at Fred. He was gazing at her intently, looking confused.

Emma continued. "I lied to you from the very beginning, when I first met you, and told you that the flower shop where I worked was my father's. Athenus Florin is not my father. I never knew my father. He died not long after I was born."

Fred ached to comfort her as he studied her sad brown eyes. But she wouldn't let him touch her.

"And Athenus's wife was not my mother. My real mother is alive and thriving, though I haven't spoken to her since I was fourteen. I believe you know her, actually." Emma's voice shook, but she tried to appear calm.

"Who is she?" Fred asked quietly, wondering why this was giving her so much trauma.

Emma looked up slowly, her eyes meeting his and boring into them as she answered. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

The words seemed to pierce Fred's very soul. He realized he was shaking as he stared at her, his eyes wide.

"My real name is Emmaline Lestrange. I am the daughter of two faithful Death Eaters." Each of her words seemed to toss another blow to Fred's heart. He jumped to his feet, staring at Emma as if he didn't know her, which was partially true.

She stood up as well, frighteningly calm, though her eyes were huge and glassy.

"Oh, and one more thing." Emma pulled her long wavy hair away from the left side of her neck, revealing a black tattoo. Fred watched, appalled, at the Dark Mark on his girlfriend's neck. He had probably touched it. The thought filled him with revulsion.

He gasped. "You-?"

Emma just stared back at him, looking empty. Fred took that as consent.

"How much have you told them?" Fred thundered, angry. He was so incredibly stupid. There was no way that Emma had actually cared for him. She just used him for information. He had told her that Ron was best friends with Harry Potter, that he had been present at the wedding… Suddenly all of the details fell into place. The Death Eaters had shown up unexplained at the wedding… They had known when to come after Harry, coincidentally right after their date… She knew he was in the Order…

The revelation of betrayal came with pain and anger. But the pain could wait. Fred whipped out his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Emma, his hand shaking.

"Were you planning on killing me? When you were done?" His breathing was uneven, his fury was great, but his hurt was even greater. A few minutes and pain would consume all other thought… Fred had to think quickly.

Emma spoke quietly, and that's when he realized that she was crying. "I never betrayed you," she whispered. "I'm not one of them."

Her tears were weakening Fred's resolve. He couldn't possibly hurt her, he knew that.

"Get out," he growled, teeth clenched.

Emma nodded. "If that's what you want." Her voice was raspy.

She didn't even bother to gather her things, simply walking towards the door, tears streaming silently down her face as Fred stalked after her, his expression filled with hate and pain and his wand pointed at her retreating back.

Emma pulled out her wand from her back pocket and the door flew open as she whispered the incantation. She paced softly out into the rain, just beginning to pour and turned back to look at Fred.

"I'm sorry," she said, voice broken, and turned on the spot, disappearing from him forever.

And Fred sank to his knees, overcome by the stabbing feeling of his broken heart, unaware that the person who had just left him felt the same way.

**Author's Note: I hate hurting them. It's depressing/: **

**So you finally know Emma's secret. But not all is what it seems… You have to read between the lines and wonder if Fred's reasoning is right. I've put some hints in here(; The next few chapters are going to be pretty exciting, considering I've got some surprises planned. But surprises come to those who review… And those who don't just hurt my feelings ****.**

**This chapter is named after a song by the band whose drumset has a picture of a broken heart on it. "Three Cheers For Five Years" by Mayday Parade.**

**-MQ**


	11. Is Everyone Here Make Believe?

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after **__**"You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground, I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds" by Mayday Parade.**_

_**The song whose lyrics are included in this chapter is "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring, and is their property.**_

Fred's next few days were spent in complete solitude. He didn't even bother to turn on the lights in the cottage. He simply sat on the couch, with the radio turned up to full volume, and listened to Celestina Warbeck warble mushy and cheesy lyrics that reminded him of his mother.

He didn't sleep on the bed, either. Even though she was gone and most likely never coming back, that would forever be Emma's room. Every place in the cottage was cluttered with memories of her. The closet still held her clothes, the bathroom still held her makeup and hairbrushes, and even the house smelled of her perfume.

All of a sudden, a new song came on the radio, a fast rock song that seemed to relieve Fred's anger and pent-up feelings. He flicked his wand and turned the radio up louder.

"_Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet."_

Fred leaned his head back against the couch, trying not to think of her as the song progressed to the chorus.

"_Now dance f***** dance  
Man he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid."

Fred groaned, knocking his head on the cushion where it lay in frustration. Even the songs on the radio were about her. He wondered idly if The Offspring met Emma when they wrote that song. Not wanting to relive any more memories, he shut off the radio with a wave of his wand and sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. That's when he decided he had wallowed in self pity enough. She wasn't worth it.

It took a great effort to make himself presentable, but after half an hour, Fred looked decent enough to go out. He tried to make his face look a little happier, but after abandoning that attempt, Apparated to the familiarly worn back gate of his home.

He pushed it open with a loud clang and sprinted the distance from the yard to the back door of the house, trying to dispel thoughts of joking with Emma from the same spot.

Fred entered his house, ready for his family to make him feel loved and wanted once more, and to confess the biggest mistake of his life.

Emma sighed as she stared out her dirty bedroom window, onto the seemingly happy streets of Ottery St. Catchpole. She wondered vainly whether or not Fred was at the Burrow, longing to see him again and beg him to forgive her… And to tell him the whole story.

Heavy footsteps interrupted her thoughts. Athenus Florin was home, she guessed, not really caring. Their relationship consisted of nods on her part and grunts on his. He had bought her spellbooks since she was fourteen, when Bellatrix realized that her daughter was failing with her private tutor in the Dark Arts.

Emma heard scuffling sounds at her door, and turned to look at it in wonder. Athenus never bothered to find her so who-

The door was blasted off its hinges in a blast of red light. Emma dived towards the ground, shielding her face from the rubble that flew everywhere and threatened to take out her eyes or severely disfigure her face. As it was, the spell rebounded and hit the window, shattering glass everywhere. A shard hit her right cheek, slashing a neat cut that filled with ruby beads of blood.

Once the room was calm, Emma jumped to her feet, wand in hand, ready to face whatever intruder had decided to barge upon her depressed thoughts. As the smoke cleared away, she saw a familiar figure. Tall, blonde, and decidedly male with a pale, pointed face, Emma noticed, her eyes narrowing. It was her 17-year-old cousin, Draco Malfoy.

He stepped through the doorframe gingerly, staring at the walls as if they were to collapse at any minute. Emma crossed her arms stubbornly as she glared at him.

"You just destroyed Athenus's house," she said instead of a greeting, her voice cold.

Draco laughed, a bitter and mirthless sound. "Florin was never of importance to the Dark Lord, and I highly doubt Aunt Bella would care."

"Since when is what He thinks the rule of the land?" Emma spat.

Draco's eyes widened. He spun around, frightened. "Don't ever say that again, Emmaline," he whispered. "If the Dark Lord heard you, you'd have about a twelfth of a chance of living, simply because of Aunt Bella."

Emma rolled her eyes, disgusted at how cowardly he was. "My mother disowned me four years ago, when I opted not to become a monster like the rest of the family."

Draco stiffened, insulted. "Your fiery temper hasn't changed much," he noted. "But you're wrong. She hasn't disowned you. That's why I'm here. To get you, under Aunt Bella's orders." She could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't pleased with Bellatrix ordering him around.

However, Emma couldn't hide her surprise. "What does she want me for?"

Draco grimaced. "I don't know," he admitted.

Emma wasn't about to give up. "Where is she?"

"Malfoy Manor is temporary Death Eater headquarters." He shuddered involuntarily.

Emma made a face. "Your house?"

Draco sighed impatiently. "Yes, Emmaline, my house. Now hurry up, I've got work to do." He clutched his left arm, looking nervous.

Suddenly, it occurred to Emma. She laughed scornfully. "Don't tell me they've recruited _you _as a Death Eater, Draco."

Draco scowled, rolling up his sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark.

Emma frowned, and hesitantly pulled her hair to the side, showing him her tattoo.

Draco shook his head. "No, mine's not like yours. Mine is real. I can-" And here his voice broke, "summon the Dark Lord with it if I needed to."

Emma's eyes widened in mock admiration. "They must have been desperate," she muttered.

Her cousin tossed his arms in the air, exasperated. "Frankly, Emmaline, our family is not in a good position with the Dark Lord right now. And any hold-ups on our part, from doing his bidding, can prove bad for all of us. So I'd appreciate your participation _without _having to use force." He was serious.

Emma bit her lip, hesitating. She knew she could defeat Draco in a battle with her hands tied behind her back, but what was the point? She nothing to lose by seeing her mother, and frankly, the curiosity was killing her. What could be so important as to overcome a four-year-long grudge?

Draco knew his cousin well enough to recognize her resignation. Emma nodded weakly, holding out her arm for him to take. He did so, concentrating on his home as he turned them both into the darkness.

Emma heard the swishing of feathers above her as she walked through the wrought-iron gates of Malfoy Manor with her cousin. She noticed albino peacocks strutting through the neatly hedged exterior of the estate. The Malfoys always liked to show off, something that had unnerved her every time she visited their home.

Draco waved open the heavy doors at the front of the house and led Emma inside. They walked until they reached the familiar sitting room that Emma remembered from childhood, with the large fireplace and the elaborate crystal chandelier.

Bellatrix Lestrange had her back turned to them and was gazing at the fire with apprehension. Lucius sat on a lounge chair, looking worn and defeated while Narcissa stood proud and erect above them all. They all turned at their arrival.

"Ah," drawled Bellatrix, "It's my long-lost daughter."

**A/N:**

**I decided to post again today because the last chapter was so depressing. The action and adventure begins again here! Told you there was a surprise, didn't I? Review, review, review and tell everyone else to review and then maybe I will clear up the cliffhangers that Taylor hates. Although if she really wanted to, I'd tell her what happens. Silly Taylor!**

**Anyways, the song is "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring, in case you don't live on this planet and haven't heard it! It's a great song(:**

**Again, this chapter is named after "You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground, I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds" by Mayday Parade.**

**Please review! Be like Taylor and Ms. Dragon, whose reviews make me happy(:**

**-MQ**


	12. Keep Breathing, My Angel

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "**__**One Man Drinking Games"**__** by Mayday Parade.**_

**This is dedicated to all of the natural rebels out there.**

Emma stared at the woman who was her mother. She was a murderer, an evil and vile individual, and yet they shared the same brown eyes, though Bellatrix's were more heavily lidded.

"Emmaline Lestrange. It's been so long since we've seen you last." Lucius Malfoy forced a smile at his niece. His face seemed sunken from despair and he didn't look as well kept as he normally did. His wife, Narcissa, looked hardly any better than he did. All of the worry that he managed to hide so well was completely visible on her pointed face, so like her son's.

Bellatrix cackled. "It's because she's a delinquent. But I'm sure she's learned by now, haven't you? You're eighteen, the teenage rebellion should be over by now." She examined her daughter as if trying to decipher the change by her physical appearance.

Emma kept her chin up, trying to look defiant. "I stand by what I said before," she said coldly.

The humor disappeared from Bellatrix's face. Her eyebrows narrowed in displeasure. Draco fidgeted in his seat beside his mother.

"Oh you do, do you? You enjoy being a traitor to your family and to your race?" Bellatrix's temper was rising quickly.

Emma remained impassive, immovable. She thought of Fred and how she would be forced to hurt him if she sided with her mother. "Whatever it is I'm doing by choosing not to support evil, it is _not_ betraying my race."

Bellatrix was shaking with anger. "I should leave you with the Mudbloods, living wandless on the streets!"

"Do it, then." Emma provoked her, knowing she wouldn't be able to take much more. She understood Bellatrix better than anyone else.

"Relax, Bella," warned Lucius, looking wary.

Bellatrix took a deep breath. "I summoned you here because the Dark Lord needs you on our side, whether you want to be here or not. It's time to make that fake tattoo of yours a real one."

Emma tried to calm her racing breaths as her mother grabbed her left arm and dragged her down one of the dark hallways of the house.

"Cheer up, Fred, Lee's here!" George shook his twin's shoulders, trying to put the life back into him.

Fred straightened up in his seat on the Burrow's spacious back lawn. Lee Jordan had been his and George's best friend since their first year at Hogwarts.

"What?" he said in wonder.

"Lee has come to visit and says he's got a job for us!" George was enthusiastic. He hated seeing Fred so down. And all because of a girl, too. It made no sense to him.

"Really?" Fred eyed his brother, wondering if this was all a prank.

"Yes, really, now get up!" George was exasperated.

Fred got to his feet, still suspicious. He followed George inside the house and into the living room, where a familiar face grinned at him.

"Lee!" Fred ran to his old friend, hugging him. "It's been so long!"

"Too long," agreed Lee Jordan, laughing. He suddenly became serious. "Especially in times like these." He shuddered.

"So what have you been up to in these past few months?" George asked.

Lee smiled. "That's exactly what I came to talk to you two about. How would you like to embark on an adventure with me?"

"Excellent." George grinned.

"Brilliant," Fred echoed, wearing the same grin.

Lee laughed. "That's what I was hoping to hear!"

"So what is this-" started Fred.

"-important mission?" finished George.

Lee grew excited. "Well, you know how I always enjoyed being a broadcaster, right?"

His friends nodded.

"Well the radio and the newspapers have been lying lately. And the people need to know what's really going on, right?" He didn't wait for their agreement. "I was over at Kingsley's place last week with Remus, and we got on the idea to do a radio show together. You know, one that says what's _really_ going on, and channels the beliefs of the Order." Lee studied the expressions of the twins sitting next to him.

"And you want us to join you?" inquired Fred, unsure.

"Of course! The problem is, we'd have to be on the run. We'd have to camp out and keep changing locations, so the Death Eaters and the Ministry won't be able to track us."

George rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "You call that a problem? You've gone waywards since we left Hogwarts, mate."

"Yeah, where we come from, that's called _fun_." Fred rolled his eyes.

Lee smirked. "So you're really up for it?"

"Yes!" yelled the twins simultaneously.

Lee looked triumphant. "Great! We're going to leave tomorrow. After that, it's all about _Potterwatch_."

"To adventure!" George flicked his wand and a butterbeer appeared in each of their hands.

"To triumphs!" Lee echoed the toast, raising his bottle.

"And to _Potterwatch_!" Fred was grinning, tipping the contents of the bottle down his throat. He was putting on a show, knowing he made George happier by pretending to be content. But something was missing; something was aching inside of him. And he knew that adventure would not cure that.

Emma sat in a darkened bedroom, remembering the day where she and her mother had fought the legendary fight that continued to this day. It had ended in her running away, but not before a fake Dark Mark had been cast on her neck, not meant to give her the "honor" of belonging to their side, but to forever brand her so that the Order of the Phoenix would never trust her enough to accept her. Emma had been fourteen at the time, and didn't understand the consequences of this yet.

Now the Mark was gone, but Emma could not feel relieved at it's disappearance. In it's stead was a very real Dark Mark, one that burned when Voldemort called his followers, one that could summon him to her if she touched it. She stared at it, ruining her left arm, making her hate herself and her heritage more than ever before.

She hurriedly wiped the tears from her cheeks as she heard the lock on the door turning. It burst open to reveal Bellatrix standing in the hallway outside. She held Emma's wand, offering it to her.

"Come," she said in a low voice, "The Dark Lord wishes to see you now."

Emma tried to keep her legs from shaking as she got up from the bed and followed Bellatrix out the door.

**Author's Note:**

**Don't hate me for not updating in three days! (: I had no computer access! But I'm back and I'm writing. Speaking of, check out my new story, "Forgive Me, I Inherited This."**

**Please read and review! I mean it! And yes, next chapter I will reveal what Voldemort wants from Emma. And don't give up on Fred and Emma being together…(;**

**-MQ**


	13. If Nothing More Than For The Heart

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "Walk On Water Or Drown" by Mayday Parade.**_

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who reads my other story, "Forgive Me, I Inherited This."**

Dawn came quickly, and before Fred knew it, George was shaking him and Lee was yelling in his ear. He rolled over and mumbled, not wanting to wake up just yet. He was in the middle of a confusing dream…

_Fred soared through the air on a brand-new Firebolt Maxima, his Beater's bat clutched tightly in his right hand. A Bludger was accelerating towards him, coming closer and closer. He stretched out his arm, preparing to hit it with the bat… But his surroundings changed, and he was watching a different scene take place below him…_

_ Voldemort stood above a teenage girl, who was lying on the ground and writhing in pain. Her long wavy brown hair covered her face, making it difficult to identify her. _

_ "I know you've seen him!" Voldemort shrieked. "I saw it in your memories! Don't attempt to lie to me, girl, tell me where Harry Potter is!"_

_ "I told you," the girl sobbed, "I don't know! The last time I saw him was months ago! Please, don't-"_

_ "_Crucio!_" The girl's pleading was cut off as she screamed, a long and antagonizing sound. Suddenly, her position shifted and Fred saw her face. It was Emma._

_ "I will kill you if you do not do what I ask of you." Voldemort was now eerily calm, his high and cold voice reverberating throughout the dark room. Fred realized it was a cellar, free of any identifying markings except for a crest on the wall._

_ "My-my L-lord?" Bellatrix Lestrange appeared at his side, looking frightened. _

_ Voldemort stiffened at the sound of her voice. "Yes, Bellatrix?" He stopped torturing the victim on the floor and turned to her mother. Emma was incredibly still… Fred couldn't see if she was still breathing…_

"NO!" Fred jolted up in bed, causing both George and Lee Jordan to jump back, surprised. He began to tear the covers off of himself, pushing them out of his way as he leaped out of bed and sprinted out of the room.

"Fred, wait up!" George yelled, chasing after him with Lee following clumsily behind.

His brother didn't pause. He continued racing down the stairs. Fred was almost to the bottom of the staircase when he ran right into Ginny. Both of them were caught off guard, and as a result tripped clumsily down the remaining three steps, landing in a pile on the floor.

"Fred," began Ginny, angry, "What the _hell_ was that?"

Fred didn't answer, moving to get up from the floor. He was pinned back by George, who had finally caught up to him. He and Lee peered at him, looking worried.

"Freddie," began George softly, "Are you feeling alright?"

Fred huffed in frustration. "I'm fine, but she won't be!" He lunged forward, trying to get to his feet once more, but another pair of arms pinned him back down. Lee exchanged looks with George.

Ginny untangled herself from the people on the floor and sprang up haughtily. Shaking her head, she turned up her chin and stomped back up the stairs, muttering curses under her breath.

George watched her leave before turning back to his twin. Fred could see how pale he was. He slumped back, resigned.

Lee relaxed, letting him go as George helped him up. They both looked at Fred expectantly.

Fred put a hand on his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. When he took it off, he looked a million years old from worry. "It's Emma," he said finally.

"Ah," said George quietly. Lee nodded like he understood. Fred suspected George had told him everything, which he was grateful for, as it would save him time.

"She's in trouble. You-Know-Who is torturing her for information on Harry." Fred bit his lip, hard.

"And you know this, how?" Lee looked skeptical.

"I dreamt it," responded Fred in an offhand voice.

George put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Fred, it was just a nightmare, I'm sure-"

"_It was_ _not just a nightmare!_" Fred thundered. "I know it was real," he said more calmly. "It interrupted another dream I was having."

George removed his hand, taken aback. Fred knew he was being harsh, but he didn't have much time. At any second, she could be dead, taken away from him forever. They didn't understand!

"But I thought you hated her," Lee said cautiously.

Fred closed his eyes. "I guess I don't anymore. Not enough for her to die, anyway."

George recognized the seriousness of the situation. He straightened up, looking determined. Seeing this, Lee grinned.

"What?" asked Fred, looking between the two of them.

Lee aimed his glance at George. "We're gonna kick some Death Eater butt, aren't we?"

George smiled. "Oh yes."

Fred still looked confused. "You're coming with me?"

His friends nodded vigorously.

"You can't have all the fun," said Lee.

"Plus, we've got to make sure you come back to us in one piece, mate," George teased, playfully punching his twin in the arm.

Fred felt his heart lift. "You two are the best!"

"Yeah, yeah." Lee shrugged it off.

"Fred, stop being a girl and tell us where we're going!" George was impatient.

Fred became business-like once more. He thought back to the dream, closing his eyes to picture the room once more. Suddenly, he realized where he had seen that crest.

"Malfoy Manor." The words were out of his mouth quickly, and he knew he was right. He remembered seeing the familiar Malfoy crest on Lucius's robes at the Quidditch World Cup, three years ago.

George pulled a face. "Malfoy's place? I had hoped that after we left school we'd never have to see that git again."

Fred couldn't help smiling a bit at his brother, feeling a renewed sense of confidence.

"Right, then. I say we all Apparate together, so none of us gets lost-"

"Er, Fred?" Lee interrupted, pointing at Fred's clothes. He was dressed in a Weird Sisters T-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants.

George snickered and rolled his eyes. He waved his wand over Fred, changing the sleepwear to a normal blue shirt and jeans.

"Lighten up, mate! We're gonna duel today!" George cheered, trying to lift the sinister mood as the three linked arms. Fred gave a weak smile before turning them all on the spot, concentrating on his destination.

Fred, George, and Lee jumped apart as soon as they felt their feet hit hard ground once again, spinning around with their wands held aloft. They observed no one by the thick black gates that guarded the house.

"I don't like this place," muttered Lee. "It's creepy."

He whipped around as they heard rustling in the bushes near them. An all-white cat jumped out, preparing to jump onto the brick walls that bordered the gate.

Fred prodded the gate with his wand. To his immense surprise, it was left ajar. Obviously, whoever had entered through them last had more important thoughts on his mind than making sure he had properly closed them…

"They're open," whispered George in wonder.

Fred slipped through first, his twin and Lee following closely behind him. They paced quietly down the long path to the front door of the house, wands held ready for any attacks.

"_Alohomora_," Fred muttered, his wand pointed at the door. It opened with a quiet _click!_ of the lock. He cautiously entered the manor, looking around for enemies. The parlor was just as empty as the outside. Fred wondered where everyone was. It made him uneasy.

He motioned to Lee and George that it was safe to follow him. The three crept down a long marble-floored hallway, trailing the faint screams that were audible to them even from far away.

The hallway drifted to the right, revealing a small, winding staircase that led to the cellar. Fred felt his heart race in anticipation and fear.

"This is it," he whispered to the two behind him, making his way down the stairs and pausing to wait for his companions before opening the door quietly.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I know, another cliffhanger. Please don't **_**Avada Kedavra **_**me! (: I initially planned on fitting what happens next into this same chapter, but I was interrupted with chores to do/:**

**You know the drill… Review and I may even update this later today! My record of reviews in one day is about 4, which is pathetic, so if I get more than 4 reviews today I will update in a few hours. **

**In the meantime, you can spend it writing a review of this and reading the first chapter of my other story, which I will update shortly! Don't forget to review that one as well!(:**

**-MQ**


	14. From The Brightest Reds to Grays

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "If You Wanted A Song Written About You, All You Had To Do Was Ask" by Mayday Parade.**_

The cellar door made no noise as Fred pulled it open quickly, expecting jinxes of the most unfriendly kind to hit him instantly. George and Lee jumped inside as well, wands at the ready to defend themselves and their friend.

However, they had nothing to worry about just yet. The few occupants of the room all had their backs turned to them, and were grouped around one individual, too absorbed to notice the newcomers.

Voldemort stood in the center of the group, towering over Emma, who was on the floor, barely stirring. Bellatrix Lestrange stood at her master's side, conversing with him in rapid, although hushed tones. Fenrir Greyback was next to Bellatrix, staring at Emma hungrily and monitoring her every small move. Beside him was Draco Malfoy, who was looking on the scene in horror, his pale eyes open wide in fear.

Fred gestured towards his companions, urging them not to make a move or a noise just yet. George nodded and Lee gave him a thumbs-up to show they understood.

Fred felt his insides tense up in panic. Emma was barely moving. Voldemort stood over her, making it impossible to Apparate her out of there unnoticed. What was he supposed to do?

Suddenly, inspiration hit. He performed a silent Disillusionment Charm over himself, Lee, and George, rendering them able to see each other but remain disguised to any other eyes. In the darkness of the cellar, they were no more than shadows when in motion.

He then crept past the Death Eaters to the corner of the cellar and pulled one of his famous Decoy Detonators out from under his robes. With a steady arm, he chucked the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes product across the room, causing it to land in the darkest and farthest corner of the room, surrounded by large boxes, where it exploded in a puff of smoke and began to bleat an alarm noisily.

The heads of Voldemort and his Death Eaters whipped around, looking for the source of the noise in alarm.

"Greyback, find the disturbance and extinguish it," Voldemort commanded, turning to the werewolf. Greyback grunted in displeasure as he reluctantly turned from watching Emma and pulled out his wand, moving to the corner where Fred waited patiently, disguised by the shadows that contributed to his Disillusionment Charm.

Greyback squinted in the darkness that was made only a bit less eminent by the faint glow of his wand, searching for the Detonator. Fred waited until he was only inches away, then whispered,

"_Stupefy!_" Greyback collapsed silently on the ground beside Fred's feet.

Fred pulled a wry face, stepping over the unconscious body and pulling it behind several boxes, several feet away from the still-blaring Decoy Detonator. He knew it would only be a matter of seconds before the noise would drive Voldemort insane with frustration.

The Detonator's alarm changed to a deeper, more sinister sound of a girl screaming shrilly. Fred winced as the noise became louder and louder.

"Someone stop that insane racket!" Voldemort hissed, glaring at the two people next to him. Bellatrix gave Draco a little push in the direction of the source of the noise. He stumbled forward, tripping over his feet, before straightening up and marching towards Fred with determination on his pallid face.

This time the Stunning Spell that hit the next searcher was not Fred's. He looked around in surprise before seeing George lower his wand slightly, a smirk present on his face. Fred shook his head, grinning in spite of the situation.

Bellatrix's voice rose slightly, becoming audible to Fred, who was on the complete opposite side of the room. She seemed to be pleading for something.

"But, My Lord! She may prove useful as a servant!" Bellatrix was desperate. Fred realized with a sickening feeling that what the Death Eater was bargaining for was her daughter's life.

"I've had enough of this nonsense." Voldemort raised his wand at the girl on the floor. "_Avada_-"

The spell was cut off as Fred leaped out of his hiding place, yelling, "_Protego!_"

A blue shield erupted between Voldemort and Emma, the latter unaware of what was going on in her coma-like state.

Fred dissolved the Disillusionment Charms, feeling they would just get in the way. Voldemort turned to see him standing there, wand held ready.

"Get Emma out of here!" he yelled towards Lee. The boy nodded, racing to Emma before the shield could break. Lee picked up Emma's unmoving form and turned on the spot, just in time, for the shield dissolved at precisely that moment.

Bellatrix cackled, staring at Fred.

"A Weasley? Coming to rescue Emmaline?" She laughed again, amused by the situation.

Voldemort tilted his head, curious. A small smile lifted up the corners of his lips. He didn't lift his wand arm.

"Bellatrix," he began, his high voice sounding tired, "I'd rather not deal with this. I have more important business to attend to." He gestured towards Fred and George. "Call your sister and Dolohov down if you need help." Voldemort turned on the spot and Disapparated.

Bellatrix laughed, amused by the idea that she would need help to duel two teenage wizards. She held her wand out, ready, a sinister grin lighting up her face.

Fred nodded to his twin, communicating without words. George's face was stern, focused, but Fred knew that his brother was enjoying himself.

The twins revolved around Bellatrix, already knowing their strategy. They would Stun her and get out of there. Bellatrix paced in a circle as well, enjoyment clear through her expression.

She was the first one to break the silence, screaming, "_Avada Kedavra!_" at Fred, a jet of green light shooting from her wand. He ducked, missing the curse by inches, as George attempted to Stun her, which she blocked successfully.

"Is that all you've got?" Bellatrix cackled, shooting more jets of green light, this time directed at George. He deflected them all with his wand easily. The witch looked surprised. Fred sent a Stunning Spell at her, narrowly escaping her shoulder by inches. As she raised her wand against him once more, a loud _crack!_ echoed through the room.

Bellatrix turned in surprise as Lee Jordan Apparated back into the room. George took advantage of her hesitation, sending a neat burst of red light straight to her chest. The witch lay in a heap on the floor a second later, completely unconscious.

"Nice one," Fred complimented, grinning.

"Thanks," replied George, smiling modestly, "And thanks to you, Lee!"

Lee tipped his head in a low bow, imitating a house elf. He laughed. "What did I miss?"

"Not much," Fred answered, edging away from Bellatrix's still form. A wand slipped out of the folds of her robes. Fred recognized it as Emma's. He pocketed it.

"Stop!" a voice thundered. Fred rotated to see Draco Malfoy standing upright by the boxes, his wand pointed at all of them. Fenrir Greyback was beside him, grinning menacingly.

Lee flicked his wand in a movement so fast, it was practically a blur, and Greyback was thrown across the room and crashed into the wall, sliding back down in a crumpled tangle of limbs. Malfoy stared at him in terror.

George rolled his eyes as Fred disarmed Malfoy, sending his wand to land in the same place as Greyback. Draco ran in that direction, stopping as the force of George's fist hit him in the stomach.

He hunched over, glaring at George, who muttered, "Idiot."

Bellatrix began to stir, the Stunning Charm beginning to lift. Fred took this as their signal to leave, and grabbing Lee's right arm as George took Lee's left, the trio Disapparated, letting Lee guide them to the place where he had taken Emma.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so you all deserved an update two days ago, I'm not going to lie to you. But, I was kept so busy by my family that I honestly had no time to write one. And then yesterday, my power was out. I sincerely apologize!**

**So, anyways, please review! There might be something in it for you if you do… (;**

**-MQ**


	15. Every Wave Drags Me To Sea

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after **__**"You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground, I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds" by Mayday Parade.**_

**This ****chapter is dedicated to Nicole, because she rocks! (:**

The smell of salt and the quiet hum of the ocean greeted Fred as he, George, and Lee Apparated onto a small, quiet beach, empty of anyone other than themselves. The scenery was beautiful as the sun was barely rising, reflecting orange light all over the water.

Fred, however, only had eyes for Emma, who was currently nowhere in sight. He turned on Lee anxiously.

"Where is she?" He sounded as frantic as he had been when he woke up. Lee looked startled.

"She's in there, mate," he answered, after a second, spinning around to show Fred the houses behind them, pointing at a small one in a delicate sky-blue.

Fred sprinted for the door, the other two sighing as they turned away from the beautiful sunrise to return once more to the harsh reality of pain and loss. They jogged to keep up with Fred as he made it to the porch of the small beach house, pulling out his wand to unlock the door with shaking hands.

"I've got it," said George gently, aiming his own wand at the lock. "_Alohomora_," he said quietly, as the lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing a dark interior.

"Welcome to the headquarters of _Potterwatch_, otherwise known as my summer home," said Lee, opening his arms as if revealing a new piece of art. George cracked a grim smile at this, but seeing the expression on Fred's face, nudged Lee.

Lee patted Fred's shoulder and led him to the dim living room, consisting of a white couch, a wicker chair, a few light blue tables, and vases of everlasting flowers everywhere. The house's color scheme consisted of light, honey-colored wood, baby blue furniture, and white trimmings.

Emma was easy to spot, wrapped up in Death Eater-like robes and lying unconscious on the white couch. Fred walked towards her cautiously, like one approaches the sick, and dropped to his knees beside the place where her head rested.

Lee waved his wand, causing the blinds to fold away from the windows, casting them all the light of the new day that had already seen so much. The weak sunlight illuminated Emma's face, showing the bleeding cuts on her cheeks and forehead. Fred gasped as rage and remorse filled him at once. He knew that if he hadn't turned on her, the Death Eaters would never have found Emma, and she would be in pristine condition right now. The rage was for the people who had done this to her. Fred swore to himself that he would get revenge.

George and Lee sat down on either side of him. George lightly brushed the hair away from Emma's face and began to clean and heal her minor cuts and bruises with simple flicks of his wand, while Lee checked her breathing and heartbeat, trying to assess any additional damage to her limbs at the same time. Fred simply held her limp hand, unable to say or do anything useful.

A few minutes later, Lee and George were finished with their work.

"She'll be fine," Lee assured Fred, "Only a few bumps and bruises."

George tried for an attempt at humor. "At least she will be until she finds you staring at her like that, Freddie. It's a bit creepy, really."

Fred couldn't help smiling weakly. Lee laughed lightly as George grinned in triumph.

Emma's hand suddenly jerked out of Fred's as she sat up quickly, looking around her in confusion. Fred's smile disappeared and his expression changed back to one of concern and worry.

"Emma?" he asked tentatively. She turned to look at him, her eyes wide.

"_Fred?_" Emma whispered back, sounding incredulous.

Lee exchanged a look with George as they both rose to their feet quietly and tiptoed out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Fred's voice was gentle, soft.

"I think so," replied Emma, feeling the back of her head with her hand and wincing. "I have bruises everywhere, though."

Fred felt his teeth clench in anger.

Emma looked sad and tired. "Why did you come for me?" Her voice was barely audible.

"I knew you were in trouble." Fred reached out to take her left hand again, but she wrenched it away from him.

"I'm not normal, Fred." Emma sounded on the verge of tears.

Fred rested his chin on the edge of the couch, craning his neck to look up at her. "I've always thought normal was a little overrated."

Emma gave a watery chuckle. She pulled back the sleeve of the hooded black cloak she was clad in, revealing her left arm and the Dark Mark there. Fred felt his breath catch.

"They made you one of them?" he whispered.

Emma just nodded, a tear falling off the bridge of her nose and landing with a soft _plop!_ on the white fabric of the couch.

"Don't cry, love." Fred took a seat next to her on the couch and began to wipe away her tears. "We'll figure this out."

"We?" repeated Emma, looking slightly confused. "You mean, you and I?"

Fred chuckled. "That's usually what we means." He lightly brushed her dark hair away from her face.

Emma still stared at him in wonder. "You'll stick with me? Even though I'm… different?"

Fred held his gaze, looking unaffected. "You can't get rid of me that easy, Lestrange."

Emma flinched at the sound of her last name. Fred grinned.

"I've missed that," said Emma, smiling ruefully.

"What?" asked Fred, putting his arms around her as she leaned into him.

Emma blushed. "Your smile, silly."

He laughed softly. "You know what I've missed?"

Emma was silent, thinking. "No," she said finally, "What?"

"Everything," Fred replied honestly. Emma smiled and closed her eyes.

Everything was silent for a few minutes.

"Fred?" Emma sounded nervous as she turned around to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave," she mumbled sleepily.

Fred smiled. "Never," he whispered, and lightly kissed the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

**Awwwww! Haha, sorry that gets me too :P**

**Anyways, I've been monster busy lately, which explains the long time in between updates! Hope that you all still love Emma and Fred!**

**Review please! (:**

**-MQ**


	16. The Damsel Just Left Everything

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "Black Cat" by Mayday Parade.**_

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who's going to a Harry Potter party in honor of the new movie's midnight showing.**

Emma felt someone nudging her awake and groaned. She did not want to wake up. She hoped fervently that Fred would tell whoever was bothering her to go away, and rolled over.

She ended up crashing to the ground with a thump. Looking around in confusion, she noticed the tall, dark-haired boy that had Apparated her here standing over her, one of his hands still outstretched towards the now-empty couch.

The stranger burst out laughing at Emma's befuddled expression. She just smiled as he helped her to her feet.

"I never got the chance to introduce myself," he said, bowing gallantly. "My name is Lee Jordan, and you, my dear Emma, are in my house."

His tone was similar to the exaggerated politeness that Fred and George so often adopted in her presence, and Emma laughed.

Lee took a long look at her tangled black robes. He raised his eyebrows. "Maybe you'd like to change…?" he suggested.

"I would love to," Emma sighed.

"If you don't mind my saying," Lee began, as he led the way to a small, sunny room, painted the lightest of blue and furnished in all white, "Those robes make you look like a Death Eater."

Emma frowned. "Fred didn't tell you?" she said softly, sliding the wooden closet doors open to reveal an assortment of clothes similar to the ones she had in the cottage.

"Tell me what?" Lee asked cheerfully. "Fred and George left early this morning for work, right after Fred brought your belongings from that cottage he was staying at. I understand that their shop is getting quite a lot of business."

At the mention of their shop, Emma got incredibly excited.

"Er… Lee?"

"Yes?" said Lee, about to leave the room.

"I don't suppose you could take me there-?" Emma bit her lip and looked at him imploringly.

"Take you? To Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Lee paused, thinking. Then he grinned. Emma sighed in relief.

"Alright," Lee answered. "As long as you cover up that left arm of yours, it should be no trouble."

Emma looked startled. Lee simply winked and sauntered out of the room, flicking his wand so the door shut behind him.

Emma rushed through the process of getting dressed, smiling at the thought of seeing Fred in his element, the joke shop that was his pride and glory. She pulled on a dark denim miniskirt and a long-sleeved, loose magenta-colored shirt, fitted close to the hem by the simple brown leather belt that she fastened over it. A pair of flat brown leather boots finished off her simple outfit. Emma shoved her wand into her back pocket and arranged her hair in a half-up, half-down mess of loose brown curls, and after putting on her normal amount of light makeup, she declared herself ready to depart.

"Lee?" she called, stepping out into the hallway.

"In here," he answered, his voice ringing through the house. Emma traced it to the kitchen, where he sat drinking tea and reading the _Daily Prophet_, looking disgusted.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, perching herself gingerly on the stool next to his and scooting closer to read the headline of the story Lee was perusing furiously.

"The Ministry will reward anyone who brings them Harry Potter," he scoffed. "As if Harry was a criminal or something! Honestly…" Lee trailed off, tossing the newspaper onto the kitchen counter as if it were something dirty.

He then noticed Emma's appearance. Taking longer than necessary to survey her new clothes, Lee stood up from his place at the bar.

"Shall we go, then?" he asked, offering her his arm. Emma nodded and accepted it as Lee turned on the spot and the blue and white beach house interior began to swirl away…

Emma and Lee now stood in front of a grand purple shop covered in posters and flashing displays of products. The spiraling gold cursive letters at the top read "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Emma felt her heart swell up with pride at Fred's work.

Lee smiled and released Emma's arm, instead walking up to the large purple door and opening it for both of them. Inside was the most marvelous shop Emma had ever seen.

It had all the basics of a wizarding joke shop: trick wands and quills that transformed into different objects, depending on their price range, potions that made the drinker's face transform into one of a gruesome monster, and pieces of parchment that insulted anyone who tried to read them. It also contained a fair amount of Weasley originals: the Skiving Snackboxes, Patented Daydream Charms, and Decoy Detonators. Other sections of the shop were divided by color and category, such as the WonderWitch section, which held a display of pink products that captured girls' interests, such as love potions and blemish removers; the Muggle section, which consisted of Muggle magic trick kits, such as playing cards; and the Defense section, which was hidden towards the back by some thick purple curtains and lighted much more dimly than the rest.

The shop was crowded with people at every corner and display, resulting in such a loud noise as Emma had ever heard. Everywhere she looked, some kind of object was whizzing around or flying, attracting attention from various customers.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" chuckled Lee, looking at his best friends' work with a smile.

"It's excellent," breathed Emma, still in awe.

"Glad you like it, love." Fred came out of nowhere, beaming in a set of magenta robes that matched the hue of Emma's shirt. He pulled Emma into a hug.

"Hey, hey, I want some love, too!" protested George, appearing beside his brother, wearing the same outfit. Emma laughed and gave him a quick hug as well.

"This here, Emma, is our lives' work," said Fred, looking around proudly.

"Speaking of work…" George muttered, as an attractive blonde witch in matching robes beckoned to him. "That'll be Ellaire with the new orders." He excused himself from the group and made his way through the crowded shop to the front desk, where he began to converse with his employee leisurely.

A tall, beautiful girl with dark skin and hair strutted up to Fred, smiling. Emma stared at her. She was absolutely perfect-looking, without a single blemish.

"Fred!" She exclaimed, "Long time no see!"

Fred looked very uncomfortable as he glanced at Emma. The other girl's eyes flitted towards her as well. Emma fancied she could see them narrowing.

Emma looked towards Fred questioningly, who looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else in the world right now.

"Er…" Fred seemed uncertain as to how to begin, "Emma, this is my ex-girlfriend."

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, another chapter under the belt! So, have any guesses as to who this mysterious beautiful ex-girlfriend of Fred's is? YOU SHOULD!**

**-MQ**


	17. You're All That I Hoped I'd Find

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "Miserable At Best" by Mayday Parade. **_

Fred's beautiful ex-girlfriend grimaced.

"_Fred_," she said with a nervous forced laugh, "We never actually _officially _broke up."

Emma raised her eyebrows at Fred, taking a few steps back from him and crossing her arms. He looked at a loss for words.

Finally collecting himself, Fred spoke. "We were never _officially _a couple, either, Angelina," he corrected.

Emma tapped her foot, glaring at him, a look of angry disbelief on her face. Angelina tried to think of how best to counter Fred's argument as she surveyed her competition.

"Angelina Johnson," she said with fake politeness, sticking her arm out to Emma.

"Emma," she replied firmly, shaking the other girl's hand.

Angelina noticed the omitting of her last name and smiled mockingly.

"Fred and I are old friends from school. We played for Gryffindor's Quidditch team together," she boasted, keeping her eyes on Emma as she draped her arms over Fred's shoulder. He looked uncomfortable.

Emma put on her sweetest smile. A spark of hope came into Fred's eyes.

"I'll let you two catch up." Emma tried not to look at Fred as she fiddled with the belt loops on her skirt. "I was just leaving anyway."

Keeping her eyes on the ground, Emma strode swiftly past them and towards the double doors of the shop, moving so quickly that she bumped into a tiny girl carrying a large box of Puking Pastilles. The box fell out of her hands and the small, individually-wrapped candies spilled all over the floor.

Emma sighed as she bent over and began scooping up the contents of the carton, so intent on her problems that she didn't notice the second set of hands helping her until the box was handed back to the small customer.

"Free of charge," said Fred to the girl, smiling. She ducked her head and ran back to her mother, behind whom she stared at him shyly.

Fred then practiced his nervous habit of messing up his shaggy red hair before turning to Emma and helping her up as they both walked out the doors of the shop. She bit her lip and ignored him, keeping her gaze on her feet.

"Look," Fred began, exhaling, "Angelina was just being catty. We're definitely not together anymore."

"I know," muttered Emma, refraining from looking up.

"Then why are you mad?" Fred's voice held a hint of exasperation.

Emma played with one of her loose curls. "I'm not," she admitted, "At least, not at you."

Fred put a hand on her lower forearm, becoming startled with she knocked it away furiously. He realized, too late, that it had been her left.

When Emma looked up, her eyes were sparkling with tears. "See?" she said sadly. "Anyone's better for you than I am."

"No one's better for me than you are," Fred insisted, moving his hand to her cheek and catching her tears before they could fall. Emma remained unconvinced.

"I've never met anyone like you," Fred continued quietly.

"True," admitted Emma bitterly, "Most girls don't have to hide this." She ripped her left sleeve up her arm, revealing the dark tattoo that was ever-present there.

"I don't care about that! You could be covered in Dark Marks and it wouldn't make any difference!" Fred yelled, his voice echoing through the streets and causing several passersby to watch them curiously.

"Keep your voice down," Emma hissed.

"Do you honestly think that it matters to me if people hear me?" Fred's voice was low and dangerous now.

Emma shook her head. "Listen to me, Fred," she warned.

"No, Emma. You're the one who needs to listen. I don't give a _damn _who you are or what you have tattooed on your arm. The point is, in the short time we've had together, I've fallen completely and hopelessly in love with you. And your self-sacrificing attitude is _not _going to get in the way of what I know we both want," he growled.

Emma gasped as the significance of his words hit her. "What?" she asked, her voice faltering.

Fred's striking blue eyes pierced hers for a few seconds, looking like he was making up his mind about something.

"Hey!" he called to a wizard across the street wearing trailing robes of a tarnished silver. The man looked up.

"I'm in love with a Death Eater!" Fred yelled to him, waving his arms in the air as if he was announcing it to the world. The wizard stared at him blankly, shaking his head as he continued up the street.

"Fred!" Emma was outraged. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Emmaline Lestrange," Fred ignored her as he put his hands on her waist, his voice rough, "For once in your life, _don't _push someone away. Just do what you want." The last sentence was a whisper.

Emma's heart beat against her ribs like a bird trying to free itself from it's cage. She gave one last attempt to stay rational.

"You're making a mistake," she mumbled, sounding unconvincing even to her own ears. Fred chuckled, sensing his triumph, his arms tightening around her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"I think I'll leave that to my own judgment." His voice was a whisper against her neck.

Fred's lips trailed down Emma's neck, seeming to leave a trail of fire where they made contact with her skin. Her resolve weakened slowly before crumbling completely.

"Fred." Emma made a great effort to keep her voice steady.

"Yes?" He stopped kissing her neck to look into her brown eyes.

She smiled faintly, her eyes shifting to his and to the floor repeatedly. Finally she managed to gain enough confidence to say what she really felt. Emma took a deep breath.

"You happen to be the most stubborn, hard-headed, and ridiculous person I've ever met to even _tolerate _a Death Eater-"

Fred put his finger to Emma's lips, stopping her midsentence.

"The point, love?" His eyes burned into hers.

"I'm glad," Emma finished. "Because I've been falling more in love with you since the moment we met."

Fred grinned his troublemaker's grin before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Emma's, hard.

And in full view of all the customers inside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and the everyday witches and wizards that strolled the streets of Diagon Alley, Fred and Emma kissed intently, unaware of anything or anyone outside of their private bubble.

"You know," Fred whispered as he broke away, "I should introduce you to my ex-girlfriends more often."

"You've got that many, huh?" Emma sounded disinterested.

"Who," said Fred, kissing her softly, "Cares."

George rolled his eyes as he watched his twin brother snog his Death Eater girlfriend outside their shop, fully visible through the glass windows.

"If he spent half as much time attending to customers as he does attending to Emma," he muttered to Lee, "we'd own Gringotts by now."

Lee laughed loudly. "Seriously, mate," he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

**(:**

**I'm a mushy person, I know.**

**So, about my not updating yesterday… IT WAS HALF-BLOOD PRINCE DAY! I'm sure you understand!**

**Oh, and, reviews are always welcome! (:**

**-MQ**


	18. Looking To The Sky To Count The Stars

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "Walk On Water Or Drown" by Mayday Parade.**_

**This chapter is dedicated to curiositykillsfelines because of a common love of Mayday Parade!**

"What's that one called?" Emma asked, pointing at a constellation. She and Fred had laid a picnic blanket out on the beach and were watching the stars, so clear and beautiful in the open night sky. Fred had an uncanny talent for naming them, Emma had discovered.

"Orion." Fred watched, amused, as Emma made a sour face. Most of her family members were named after constellations; it was entertaining to guess which of them were what star.

"Hmmmm… Great-grandfather?" guessed Fred.

"Nope. Great-uncle."

Fred laughed. "Close enough."

But Emma's attention was focused on the sky. One particular star in her great-uncle's constellation was catching her attention. It was the brightest, maybe even one of the brightest in the sky, and the way it sparkled intrigued Emma.

"You wouldn't happen to know the name of that star, would you?" Emma gestured towards the twinkling beauty.

"I do," answered Fred warily.

Emma looked puzzled at his tone. "Well, what is it?"

Fred paused. "Bellatrix," he blurted finally.

"What?"

"The star; it's named Bellatrix." Fred sighed.

"Oh," said Emma quietly. "I don't believe you need to know who that is, do you?" Her tone was sad.

Fred shook his head, turning on his side so that he was facing her.

"Can I ask you something?" He sounded cautious.

"Anything," Emma replied instantly.

"Just don't hate me… Do you ever, you know, miss her?"

"Who, Bellatrix?"

"Yeah, your mom." Fred waited patiently for her answer.

Emma bit her lip, thinking of the best way to phrase her words. "She never really was a mother to me, not really. She was in Azkaban most of my life… I went to visit her periodically, under command of my aunt Narcissa, who raised me. I then realized that Bellatrix, my mother, the woman I had thought of so many times in my head and pictured as this great hero, was a criminal. She was a murderer, a horrible person, and she hated me. When I was fourteen, I decided I'd had enough of her comments and enough of learning Dark Magic from other Death Eaters under her instructions… I ran away from Aunt Cissy. I didn't know where to go or what to do. My mother heard of this and sent people after me. They managed to hunt me down; they wanted to kill me, you see. But Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius didn't want to harm me. However, they couldn't ignore my mother's wishes, either. So they decided to put me with a wizard couple, the Florins, but not before they branded me so I would never be able to turn against who I was…

"I guess, in response to your question, I miss the mother I should have had. The caring, kind individual that would have raised me and loved me. But I don't miss Bellatrix. She is more or less a stranger to me," Emma finished thoughtfully, turning so that she faced him.

Fred just stared at her, captivated.

"I know, I'm a freak." Emma sounded tearful again.

"That's not true. I'm actually amazed," Fred admitted.

"Amazed?" Emma was incredulous. "Amazed at what?"

Fred put a hand to her cheek. "I'm amazed that you're so honest… And brave, and thoughtful, and strong."

Emma blushed. She played with a loose thread in the blanket.

"What choice did I have?" she whispered. "To conform? To grow up evil, like everyone else in my family?"

"I don't know if I would be able to distinguish good from bad if I was in the same situation as you were," said Fred.

"Yes, you would. Anyone would be able to see that being extraordinarily gifted with the Cruciatus Curse was not a virtue most desired."

Fred looked dumbfounded. Emma smiled bitterly.

"Yes. I inherited my particular aptitude for learning Dark spells from my dear mother. I'm fully equipped to be a Death Eater. Completely trained, you see."

"That could prove useful," Fred managed bravely.

Emma hoisted herself up on one arm, her long brown hair falling over her shoulder as she did so. She took a good look at Fred.

"Are you _scared_ of me?" She laughed at the sheer thought.

"I-Maybe? A little," Fred answered grudgingly.

"I can't believe this!" said Emma through laughter.

"Well forgive me for being a little intimidated by my beautiful, powerful, smart, sweet, caring, and now dueling expert girlfriend!" protested Fred. "I simply pale in comparison! Honestly, being around you is a hit to my self-esteem."

Emma grinned. "Thanks, love."

Fred pouted. "Hey! That's _my _name for _you_!"

Emma stuck out her tongue at him. "Would you prefer I called you 'Freddie', like your mummy does?" she teased.

"Well, no, but don't go stealing names!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "How is that stealing a name? I love you too, so why can't I call you that?"

"Because!" Fred exclaimed childishly. "I love you more!"

"Not true!" Emma argued fiercely.

"I loved you first!" countered Fred.

"Also not true!" She was just as unrelenting.

"But I said it first!" Fred was triumphant at finding a loophole that Emma couldn't possible argue.

Emma struggled for words, looking troubled as she realized she couldn't possibly disprove this one.

"Aha!" said Fred, grinning, "I win!" He leapt to his feet and raised his fists in the air like he was holding an imaginary trophy." Emma raised her eyebrows at him.

Suddenly, inspiration hit her. A mischievous smirk spread across her face as she jumped up as well. Fred looked at her, puzzled.

Emma smiled at him innocently for a few seconds before throwing herself at him and attacking his lips with hers. Fred stumbled a few feet backwards, caught off guard and off balance before placing his hands on the small of her back and steadying them both.

A few seconds later, Emma paused. "I win," she said, smiling sweetly.

Fred nodded eagerly. "I like it when you win."

Emma simply kept her smile and pulled away from him, offering him her hand. She pulled out her wand and waved it, causing their picnic blanket to shake the sand off of itself and fold up nicely before vanishing.

Fred took her hand and let her lead him across the beach, Emma watching the stars again while he was content watching the expressions of playful admiring flit across her face as she spoke of how beautiful they were.

Soon, she picked up their old game.

"That one's pretty," she commented nonchalantly, pointing at an arrangement of stars.

"It's Andromeda," Fred responded.

Emma's face lit up.

"I'm guessing that's someone you like?"

Emma nodded happily. "My other aunt. Narcissa and Bellatrix hate her because she married a Muggle-born, but I think she's lovely. Her daughter's an Auror, and supposedly she just married a werewolf." She shuddered.

Fred smiled. "So she's Tonks's mum? Always liked her, she was terribly funny. Why do you shudder at her marrying a werewolf? Remus Lupin is one of the best people I've ever met."

"I guess it's an old stereotype. I've always hated Greyback."

"I can understand that. He tends to be as creepy as they get. He's the one who bit Remus." Fred sounded a bit sad at that.

Emma returned her gaze to the dark sky. "Ugh!" she exclaimed, "That one looks like the Dark Mark!"

Fred chuckled. "That's actually Cygnus mixed in with a bunch of other stars."

"Cygnus was my grandfather," remarked Emma thoughtfully.

Fred took her left arm, staring at the familiar snake and skull tattoo that was etched on the forearm. Emma gaped at him in alarm.

"You know," said Fred, "The Dark Mark isn't so bad."

Emma's mouth fell open in disbelief.

Fred winked. "On you, it's actually kind of hot."

Emma laughed. "Just what every girl wants to hear." Her tone was sarcastic as she jokingly punched Fred in the arm.

**Author's Note:**

**For anyone who reads "Forgive Me, I Inherited This", I apologize for not updating; I'm having temporary writer's block with that story!**

**You also may have noticed how I mentioned Andromeda in this story(: I love doing that!**

**Please review, guys! (:**

**-MQ**


	19. Hanging Out And Making Eyes

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "Miserable At Best" by Mayday Parade.**_

**Anyone who reviews this gets a dedication in upcoming chapters! (:**

Fred rubbed his hands together with a tiny dab of gel, getting ready to run them through his unruly red hair. He never used hair gel, but thought it wouldn't hurt to look nicer.

A few minutes later, his hair was looking wet and sticking up at all ends. Fred groaned, eyeing his reflection in the mirror with disdain.

He turned, startled, as the door handle began to rattle warningly.

"What's going-" George stopped in his tracks as he caught a glimpse of Fred's hair. He burst out laughing at the sight of it.

Fred rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, glaring at his twin.

George finally stopped laughing to speak to his brother.

"What on earth did you do to it?" he asked, amused.

Fred sighed. "I tried to use hair gel to style it," he mumbled.

"Why?" George spoke as if the idea was unheard of.

"I tried to make it look better," Fred admitted, embarrassed.

George suddenly grinned.

"You tried to make it like that guy on the poster, didn't you?" He was simply shaking with suppressed laughter.

Fred reddened but didn't speak.

George's grin became wider.

"What was his name? John something?"

Fred bit his lip and refrained from answering.

"He was from that Muggle band Emma likes! The Maine, right? He was the lead singer! You're trying to look like him because she said she thought he was hot!" George's eyes lit up as he realized he was right.

"I heard laughter," Emma began as she walked into the bathroom, stopping when she caught sight of Fred. The corners of her mouth twitched but she didn't dare crack a smile.

George bent double, holding his stomach as he began to crack up while his twin turned a fiery shade of red that was darker than his hair.

"Fred?" Emma inquired, her voice much higher than it normally was as she was refraining from laughing. "That's an interesting look," she managed bravely.

Fred smiled sheepishly.

A mischievous expression flitted across George's face.

"You know, Emma," Fred's twin started, "He tried to look like-"

But the rest of his sentence was drowned out as Fred jumped in front of George and covered his mouth with his palm.

Emma gave both of them a scolding look.

Fred sighed and released George, who scowled at his brother.

Emma pulled out her wand and muttered a few spells under her breath, all the while pointing it at Fred's hair. It returned to it's normal state.

When she was finished, Emma perched herself on the bathroom counter and looked at the two of them expectantly.

"Now," she said tranquilly, "Will someone please tell what is going on?"

George smiled, albeit not as brightly as he had before. Emma nodded at him.

He tried to avoid Fred's glare as he cleared his throat.

"Fred made a mess of his hair trying to look like John What's-his-last-name from The Maine, that band you like. I came in and saw it and started laughing at him, and then when you came in he got all bashful about it and nearly tried to kill me."

Emma raised her eyebrows at Fred, who was staring at the tiled ground determinedly. He finally looked up, with such a puppy-like expression that Emma softened.

"You were trying to look like John Oh?" she asked him gently.

He nodded slowly, like a punished schoolboy. Emma grinned.

"Fred! That's so cute!" She slid off the edge of the counter and threw her arms around him. He smiled at her before sticking his tongue out at George, who looked disappointed.

"Girls," George muttered, shaking his head as he left the bathroom.

Two hours later, George was moping around the house, complaining that there were no cute Muggle girls at this beach, while Emma sat in Fred's lap on the living room floor, poring over a large book.

Lee wandered into the living room, whistling to himself cheerfully.

"What the-?" He looked bemused as he caught sight of the pair on the floor.

Fred mirrored Lee's expression. Emma simply ignored both of them as she turned a page, immersed in her reading.

Fred shrugged at his friend. "She seems to be fascinated by my old schoolbooks," he explained.

"Honestly, Fred, I have no idea how you didn't achieve straight O's in school... This is all so interesting! I didn't even know some of these spells existed!" she exclaimed happily.

Lee gaped at Emma, who pretended not to notice as she waved her wand, practicing a spell nonverbally.

"You two could not be any more different," he said, looking amazed.

Fred made a face.

"Oh, don't pout, Fred!" Lee returned to his normally cheerful self. "I've come with great news!"

Emma set down the book and picked herself up, strolling gracefully over to the couch and taking a seat before signaling Lee to proceed.

"Hang on," said Fred. "George! Get in here!"

They heard footsteps in the hallway as George walked in.

He sat down next to Emma on the couch.

"What's up?" he asked, looking at the three of them. Emma and Fred kept their gazes on Lee, causing George to look at him expectantly as well.

"Well, you all know the reason we came here, right?" Lee looked towards Emma, who nodded. As Lee had expected, Fred had filled her in.

"Excellent," Lee began again. "I've just been down to a couple of magical stores around here and bought this."

He showed them what looked like a tiny portable radio, six sets of headsets and microphones, and a tiny remote control.

Lee watched as the twins grinned identically and Emma's small smile appeared.

"Kingsley and Remus will be joining us this evening," Lee continued. "Welcome to _Potterwatch_!"

His audience of three cheered excitedly.

"I know, I'm anxious too." Lee smiled at all of them. "But, first things first. We need to take the appropriate security measures."

Their smiles faded a bit as they all contemplated the risks of their upcoming task. Emma bit her lip, looking worried.

Fred got up from his place on the ground and scooted next to her, putting an arm around Emma. She leaned into him, her worried look refusing to fade.

"We all need code names," George piped up.

Lee nodded. "How about all of our names start with the letter R?"

"Kingsley can be 'Royal' and Remus can be 'Romulus,'" Emma suggested quietly.

"That's brilliant, love!" Fred kissed her lightly.

"Let's focus here," said George quite loudly. Emma and Fred pulled apart, Fred shooting glares at his twin.

"I'll be 'River.'" Lee sounded thoughtful. "Fred, you can be 'Rodent.'"

Fred crossed his arms childishly. "No way! I call 'Rapier!'"

"Fine, fine, Rapier then. George?"

George took a few seconds to think.

"Raftain," he decided.

Lee waved his wand, causing a quill and parchment to appear, the quill already busy writing down the names.

Emma glanced at the list and noticed Royal and Romulus. She smiled to herself.

"Okay… Raftain," said Lee, once the quill was finished.

The three men turned to Emma.

"Your code name, Emma?"

**Author's Note:**

**It feels like in every chapter I end up apologizing for how long it took to put it up, and this chapter will be no different!**

**It's much harder to write when you're away from home, I've learned, and I desperately had to update "Forgive Me, I Inherited This." Andromeda had some things that needed to be resolved regarding Ted Tonks…**

**Getting to the point, I'd like to ask your help! What should Emma's code name be? Keep in mind it has to start with an R!**

**Once again, I ask you to review! It always makes me smile when I get an email on my iPhone saying I've gotten another review! It's so encouraging, so please keep it up! Also, anyone who reviews either this story or my other one gets a dedication on chapters of each… (:**

**-MQ**


	20. Confess All The Faith That I Had In You

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "Three Cheers for Five Years" by Mayday Parade.**_

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the lovely, lovely, lovely people who reviewed:**

**Ms. Dragon: I always love your reviews!**

**MainlyMaddison: You keep me updating!**

**MoonShoesPotter9: Thanks for constant reviews!**

**curiositykillsfelines: I love our similar tastes in music!**

**rockinnano14 and WitchlingGirl: Yay, new readers who review are my favorite!(:**

**I thank everyone who sent in suggestions for Emma's code name, trust me, I had a difficult time choosing one!**

**The winner will be announced at the end of this chapter, however she'll know she won! (:**

The corners of Emma's mouth turned up in her familiar soft smile at the expectant expressions of the three men staring at her. She looked down at her feet and shyly tucked a lock of her brown waves behind her right ear.

Lee began to tap his foot impatiently before stopping as soon as he caught the glare Fred shot at him.

"Rain," Emma said, so quietly that no one but Fred even registered that she had spoken.

"What's that, love?" he asked, gently taking her hand in his.

"My code name. It's Rain." Her voice was firm and sure.

Lee nodded, waving his wand at the quill hovering in the air above his right shoulder, causing it to jot down 'Rain' next to Emma's name on the old piece of parchment.

Fred, however, looked playfully confused.

"You look adorable when you do that," laughed Emma, smoothing out the creases that formed on his forehead whenever he was thinking particularly hard about something.

"Thanks," Fred chuckled. He caught a random strand of Emma's brown hair in his free hand and began to twirl it slowly around his finger, still deep in thought.

Neither one of them noticed when Lee beckoned George out of the room, ready to discuss further plans for getting their radio show started later tonight in hushed tones.

"Something's bothering you." It wasn't a question, rather one of Emma's incredibly perceptive statements. She didn't need confirmation, she just knew.

Fred hesitated a moment before nodding. He twisted his finger out of her hair and let his eyes fall to their intertwined hands on the couch.

Emma lightly traced the contours of Fred's arm with her index finger.

"Tell me," she said simply.

Fred sighed. What other choice did he have?

"It's your code name," he blurted.

Emma's eyes widened in wonder.

"What about it?" She was puzzled as to how it could have offended him.

"Rain…" He mused over the word. Fred finally looked into Emma's brown eyes, his blue ones sad.

Within seconds, Emma had wrenched her hand out of Fred's grasp and instead placed both hands on either side of his face, bringing it down so that their foreheads touched as she sat in his lap.

"I can change it if you don't like it," she whispered, her hands lightly touching the lines of his jaw before resting in a comfortable spot on his shoulders.

"No, it's beautiful," Fred murmured.

"Then what's the problem?"

Fred sighed softly once more. "Rain… It just sounds so sad. It makes me wonder if you're unhappy."

Emma ran her hand through his shaggy red hair, tousling it in her gentle, cautious way. Fred closed his eyes.

"How could I be unhappy? I have you." Fred's eyes flew open at her answer.

"I mean that much to you?" he asked in wonder.

Emma laughed. "Yes, you do, Mr. Weasley," she teased.

"Funny, I thought it was just me that felt that way…" he trailed off.

Emma grinned. "Have I told you that I loved you recently?" She leaned closer to him and pressed her lips to his.

Fred wrapped his arms tighter around her back. "I love you too," he mumbled, before kissing her more deeply.

Emma broke the kiss, smiling. "So, do you want to know why I picked Rain?"

"Sure," he replied, sweeping Emma's dark side bangs further away from her left eye.

"As you know, I was raised-"

"Differently," Fred finished fiercely.

Emma smiled ruefully. "Yes, differently. I chose the name Rain because it's supposed to wash away all impurities… The impurities of my birth and raising," she explained.

"There's absolutely nothing impure about you," Fred argued heatedly.

Emma gave him a long look before lifting the sleeve of her loose black shirt and brandishing her Dark Mark.

"Fully trained, remember?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "You'd never hurt a fly," he insisted. "And the intention is what matters."

Emma ignored him. "Rain is just a metaphor… For me trying to wash away my dark background. The parts of my life I'd love to forget, in other words."

"So you're sure you're not unhappy… With me?" he added a little uneasily.

"No," Emma responded. "So just kiss me."

"With pleasure."

And kiss her he did.

That evening, Fred, Emma, Lee, George, Remus Lupin, and Kingsley Shacklebolt gathered around the small radio on the living room floor, each of them wearing the headphone and microphone sets that Lee had also purchased.

"Greetings to anyone who happens to be listening to this!" chirped Lee, a complete natural to broadcasting.

"We, the correspondents of this radio show, have decided that it's time for a change. The public deserves to be well-informed of all the nasties occurring in this world, and it's time that happened.

"We've also decided to revolutionize the radio with our public support for The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, otherwise known as Harry Potter. Cheers to the man with the lightening scar, wherever he may be, and welcome to _Potterwatch_!"

Emma couldn't stop her grin from spreading across her face and noticed that both Fred's and George's expression matched hers. She gave Lee a thumbs-up. He smiled in return.

"And now, I will introduce our marvelous correspondents, who will be providing you with top information straight from the Order of the Phoenix every evening! I'm River!"

Lee then gestured to Kingsley, who said, "I'm Royal" in a deep, carrying voice.

It was Remus's turn. "I'm Romulus."

George piped up next. "I'm Raftain, your soon-to-be favorite!"

Fred's voice was slightly deeper than his twin's. "Actually, that would be me, Rapier."

They looked to Emma last. "I'm Rain," she said in her quiet, gentle voice.

Fred gave Emma an enthusiastic thumbs-up, but she didn't notice. There was a sickeningly intense burning sensation searing through her left arm. The last thing she remembered was ripping off her headset before completely blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

**I love writing cliffhangers :D.**

**I also love Emma's code name. Rain is simply perfect for her character. And now it's time to thank the person who submitted it, Madeline Cullen! She gave me three other suggestions, one which would have been my second choice, "Rebel."**

**But, if I get 10 reviews… Maybe I'll update sooner than you think(;**

**-MQ**

**P.S: I'd like to know what you want to see happen in Stay Young. I've got a lot of time to kill before the next part of my plot unfolds…**

**Also send in any ideas you have for the radio show!**

**Don't worry, anyone whose idea I use will definitely be recognized, as well as anyone who contributes! (:**


	21. The Hardest Part Of Living

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "Miserable At Best" by Mayday Parade.**_

Fred was the first one to Emma's side. Throwing off his headset and microphone, he jumped the few feet to where she lay, completely unconscious.

He took her hand, unsure what was wrong with her. She twitched slightly at his touch and mumbled something.

In a matter of seconds, all the contributors of _Potterwatch_ were gathered around Emma, including Lee, who threw his headset aside with a rapid, "Sorry, technical difficulties!"

Emma stirred and mumbled again. This time it was coherent.

"She's saying, 'My arm burns,'" said Lupin quietly.

Ignoring the gasps of Lupin and Kingsley, Fred quickly rolled up Emma's left sleeve. The Dark Mark was incredibly sharp and pronounced, and looked to be pulsing slightly.

"A Death Eater?" Lupin hissed, his wand pointed at Emma.

"Wait. It's not what you think," replied Lee calmly.

"The Dark Mark on her left arm begs to differ," said Kingsley sternly, his wand out as well.

"Oh, my God." George was beside his twin, staring at Emma's Mark, just as oblivious to their observers as Fred was. He looked up slowly to meet his brother's eyes, his expression horrified.

Fred's voice was strained when he finally spoke.

"He's calling her, isn't he?"

George nodded, his eyes wide.

"_What _is going on?" Lupin almost shouted.

Lee chose to answer. "Emma is Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. She ran away from her family when she was fourteen, but recently someone took her back to Malfoy Manor, made her a Death Eater, and then Voldemort tortured her for information about Harry Potter. We rescued her."

Kingsley's eyes widened. Remus, however, looked doubtful.

"And Fred…?" The werewolf gestured towards the redhead bent over Emma.

Fred cut in before Lee could open his mouth.

"Tonks loves you even though you're different, Remus." His tone was controlled but the words were fierce.

Lupin hesitated a moment, caught off guard. Then he nodded briskly.

"I think I'm going to trust her, Kingsley," he said to his companion, turning his wand from Emma.

Kingsley sighed as he lowered his wand as well.

"Alright," he agreed.

Lee crouched down beside his best friends. "What are we going to do?"

"Bring her to consciousness," Lupin suggested. "I could do it."

Everyone looked to Fred. He waved his arm as if giving him permission to proceed.

Lupin slowly brought out his wand, pointing it directly at Emma's chest from where he stood. He pulled it back for a brief second, then gave it a strong flick.

Emma's eyelids flew open. She sat up quickly and blinked, as if registering where she was. Then her eyes focused on her left arm as she winced in pain.

She looked imploringly at Fred, tears forming in her eyes as she bit her lip.

He ran his hand gently up and down her right arm.

"What is it, love?" he whispered.

She didn't break eye contact with him as she spoke, a trembling assurance in her voice.

"I have to go."

Fred's eyes widened and he gripped her arm tighter.

"No!" he gasped.

"_Please_, Fred. You have to see reason. The burning won't stop until I go."

"What if he's just calling you there to kill you? Then what will I do? I won't even know where you are; won't even know how to help you!" His voice broke on the last sentence.

Emma shook her head. "He won't kill me. It's a group meeting; he won't even be able to tell me apart from the many others."

Fred dropped her arm and stood up. He began to pace nervously, deep in panicked thought. He stopped as Lupin spoke.

"Let her go," he said.

"What?" Fred was furious. "They'll kill her! Don't you see the danger she'd be in by returning?"

"No, Fred." This time it was Kingsley who answered, his deep voice calm and steady. "She wouldn't get hurt. She'd just be there as a spy."

"You don't understand!" Fred yelled. "It's bloody _You-Know-Who_ we're talking about! Not Dumbledore! Not the Order! It's _Him_ and an entire army of his followers!"

"Exactly," Emma interrupted, letting George and Lee help her to her feet. "An entire army of his followers. He'd never be able to find me in that many people."

"Think of the information she'd be able to get." George was siding with Emma.

"Agreed, mate," said Lee, "I'm definitely following Emma on this one."

Fred glared at his brother and friend. "You two don't seriously think she'd be able to get away from him _again_?" he retorted.

Everyone ignored Fred.

"Do you have the robes?" Lupin asked Emma.

"Of course," she replied, her tone so normal that it was as if they were speaking of the weather.

"Put them on," Kingsley commanded, "And bring the hood down low enough to greatly obscure your face."

"Try not to stand out. Just blend in and listen. However, if he looks at you, you must practice Occulemency. I believe you know how to do that?" continued Lupin.

Emma looked unfazed. "I was taught by the best."

"Good," said Kingsley and Lupin in unision.

"You'll do great," Lee piped up.

"Just have confidence," advised George.

"Right. Thank you." With one long look at Fred, who seemed about to explode, Emma Apparated to her bedroom to change.

The door flew open just as Emma finished putting her everyday clothes away. She looked to the source of the sound in alarm.

Fred stood in the doorway, looking furious and frustrated. But as he saw Emma standing in her long black Death Eater robes, his anger seemed to melt.

He ran to her instead, pulling her tightly to his chest and burying his face in her hair. She rubbed his back, trying to soothe him.

"Please don't go," he whispered brokenly.

Emma felt a small pang in her heart, but her mind was made up.

"You and I both know I have to."

"No, you don't _have_ to do anything. You could stay here with me instead." Fred sounded pained and desperate.

"I'll come back, I promise. I'll be okay, Fred." Emma spoke softly, but didn't bother to keep her determination hidden.

Fred pulled back for a second to look into her eyes, searching for something.

"How do I know that?"

"Don't you trust me?" Emma responded.

"It's not you I don't trust," said Fred sadly.

Emma sighed. "I know much more Dark spells than you could ever imagine. I know every form of defense possible. I'll be able to take care of myself if anything happens."

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Just like you were able to take care of yourself at Malfoy Manor? With only a few Death Eaters?" he asked coldly.

"This time it's different," Emma snapped.

"How?"

"I have a wand, for one!" She was exasperated.

Fred turned away from her in defeat. Emma straightened her robes and pulled up her sleeve, closing her eyes, about to turn.

"Wait!"

Emma opened her eyes and let her sleeve fall back down. She marched to Fred, irritated.

But before she could express her feelings, he was pulling her lips to his and kissing her with a fierce urgency, unlike ever before. Her lips seemed to burn each time he pressed his to them. It was terrifying and amazing all at the same time, and Emma never wanted to stop.

But Fred broke away from her, smiling sadly.

"Just be safe," he whispered, and lowered her hood over her head.

Emma nodded and stepped away from him, closing her eyes. She focused on the burning of the Dark Mark on her arm before turning on the spot and feeling her insides clench in fear of what was in store for her.

She felt a light breeze greet her as she opened her eyes once more, drawing her hood closer over her face. She gripped her wand tightly in her right hand as it began to dawn on her where she was.

The high ceilings and shiny floors that presented themselves to her eyes unmistakably belonged to the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. All around her, figures in dark robes that matched hers were Apparating or climbing out of fireplaces, greeting each other in cold voices.

Emma looked around apprehensively for the one person that had summoned them all, but he was nowhere in sight. At the head of the crowd, standing on the platform that held the base of an imposing black statue was none other than another Death Eater.

"Silence." Her mother's familiar voice rang over the din in the lobby, magically amplified.

The Death Eaters quieted, turning their attention to Bellatrix.

"The Dark Lord," she began, "has summoned all of you here this evening to receive the latest news regarding our successes in this ongoing war."

Bellatrix's lips curled up in a sinister smile as she paused for the cheers that echoed throughout the room. She then put up her hand to demand quiet once more. The cheers faded.

"He regrets that he is not here to relay them to you himself. The Dark Lord had other business to attend to and asked me to speak to all of you in his place.

"As you very well know, we have now completely taken the Ministry." She raised her arms to the ceiling of the building before continuing.

"And it won't be long before the Ministry begins interrogating Mudbloods. They will finally be put in their rightful places, amongst their beloved Muggles and away from the magic they do not deserve to possess.

"All of this pleases the Dark Lord immensely. However, he remains unsatisfied with the state of things pertaining to Harry Potter."

A hiss rippled throughout the crowd at the sound of his name. Bellatrix nodded at them in approval.

"Our Master asks all of you to pay greater attention to fulfilling his newer goal. It is imperative that we find the boy."

The witched stopped in her speech to smile menacingly once more. "And I've got jobs for each and every one of you to ensure we succeed."

**Author's Note:**

**I appreciated the thirteen reviews I got! I'm at 82 now (:**

**And those reviews are the entire reason I stopped this chapter where I did. And that is because I am going to have another contest.**

**Whoever becomes my 100****th**** reviewer gets to be in the story :D Yes, I will name a character after you, and you get to decide whether you want to be a Death Eater or an Order of the Phoenix member! However, the person who reviews **_**all**_** chapters of this story first will also get to be a character and receive the choice as well.**

**The rules: If you're trying to review all chapters first, you must PM me right as you're done, or I won't know you've won. Second, you have to tell me which side you want to be on, or I will pick for you. Third, you can't just write blah blah blah or "update soon." You can tell me your favorite characters, favorite chapters, what you think of this one, what you think of my writing, what I should fix, possible ideas, and all that jazz. And last, you have to tell me your first and last name and what you look like. Obviously, you can make all of it up if you want and I'll never know or care because I can understand that you don't want to get stalked on here or something.**

**So! Get to reviewing and whatnot!**

**-MQ**


	22. Watch Me Spin Circles As I Disappear

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "Just Say You're Not Into It" by Mayday Parade.**_

**98 reviews! There's still only two more spots till another winner is picked…**

Emma suddenly felt trapped in the darkened, bustling room. She felt her heart pound against her chest nervously.

Bellatrix grinned, oblivious to her daughter's presence in the hall.

"It is time to weed out the loyal servants from the cowardly followers," she called out. "And the only way to do that is to individually test each and every one of you."

Rapid, worried-sounding whispers broke out amongst her audience.

Emma knew it was time to make her escape. She tried to nonchalantly turn from where she was standing. To her surprise, it felt as if she had tried to run into a brick wall. She winced and rubbed her right shoulder, trying not to draw much attention to herself.

"Are you alright?" whispered a concerned voice on Emma's right. She whipped her head in that direction, holding her hood in place as she did so.

The speaker was a short, rather tiny-framed girl in a hooded black cloak. Like Emma, she had lowered it to cover her facial features beyond recognition. All that was visible were a few strands of her pin-straight, dark blonde hair.

The girl noticed Emma's staring and protectively wrapped her cloak closer around her. In the process of doing this, her trailing sleeve slipped down slightly, revealing a multitude of colorful braided bracelets. She yanked her sleeve back up quickly.

Emma remembered her question. She nodded swiftly and turned her attention to the front of the room, wondering why someone who looked so unintimidating would want to join the Death Eaters.

Bellatrix seemed to be politely arguing with a tall, thin man who had left his hood down. Emma recognized him to be Yaxley, one of Voldemort's more trusted followers who had a place in his inner circle.

Yaxley stepped up to replace Bellatrix on her makeshift platform as she stepped down, huffing angrily to herself and looking annoyed. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, glaring at Yaxley all the while.

"We have received intelligence that Harry Potter currently owns the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. As the school year is approaching, we will need more of our people stationed outside of the House of Black. The work may be dull, but there is a heavy chance of catching Potter, and the rewards for that would be astronomical," he said, looking around at his listeners. "Volunteers?"

Several people raised their left arms in the air. Yaxley smiled unpleasantly at them and began to count.

"Any more? Really, this is the easiest job of all that we are going to propose…" He focused his eyes on the Death Eaters.

Suddenly, the tiny girl beside Emma thrust her left arm into the air. Emma jumped back a little in surprise before she heard the girl hiss at her.

"Put up your arm!" she said from the corner of her mouth. When she saw Emma's blank look, she sighed.

"_Imperio_," she muttered, pointing a dark wand at Emma.

A dark fog began to cloud Emma's mind, freeing it of any thoughts that didn't involve raising her left arm, and fast.

Before she could even register what was going on, Yaxley was counting her. Her mind became clear once more and she realized what had happened.

Emma turned angrily to the girl next to her, but she was no longer there. Spinning around blindly in pursue of the tiny Death Eater, she spotted her farther up the crowd, pushing her way through to get to the front with the other volunteers.

Her only thoughts registering on getting back at the smaller witch, Emma began to make her way through the hordes of black-robed figures as well, stopping when she was at the front.

"You!" She caught the blonde Death Eater by the arm.

Emma then felt her insides turn completely inside-out as the never-pleasant sensation of Apparition came over her.

And just like that, it was gone. Emma turned in circles, peering up at the old and nondescript group of houses that surrounded her. She didn't recognize anything but the person standing near the wall where houses 11 and 13 joined, examining their link curiously.

Emma rushed towards her, wand out and ready to jinx her if necessary.

The girl seemed to see her from behind, because she turned around at that very second.

"You're not a very good listener, are you?" she asked sarcastically, lowering her hood.

Emma now saw that her new enemy was light-skinned and very pretty. The girl had incredibly long, perfect-looking, straight dark blonde hair, made lighter in several places by the sun. She had a round face, a small nose, and a pair of big green-blue eyes, framed by long lashes darkened by mascara.

"I didn't want an assignment!" Emma protested, her wand still pointed at the stranger.

The girl rolled her eyes. "You were going to get one anyway. I figured you should at least volunteer for one that's escapable and that wouldn't make you betray those you truly value."

Emma's jaw dropped. "What?" she faltered, amazed at how this Death Eater could know so much about her.

"Don't tell me you seriously thought anyone would buy that you were loyal to the Dark Lord," scoffed the girl, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows skeptically.

Emma bit her lip, hard, tasting blood. Why did she want to go to this meeting so bad? Now she was probably going to be betrayed by a tiny blonde assassin.

The other Death Eater recognized Emma's look of panic.

"Don't think I'm going to turn you in!" she said quickly. "No, no, I actually wanted to help you."

This time it was Emma's turn to be skeptical. "Why would _you_ want to help _me_? I don't even know you."

The girl let out a deep breath. "I'm not faithful myself. I didn't choose to join; I was forced to. I chose trading alliances over death, and have regretted it ever since."

Emma stared at her, feeling completely confused. "Maybe introductions are in order?" she proposed.

The other girl nodded. "Halimeda Taylor. I prefer to go by my last name only, though."

"Interesting last name," Emma commented, shaking her hand.

Taylor grimaced. "My father was Muggle-born. I'm only a half-blood. I like the name though, it's better than the nutty one my mom chose for me. Supposedly it means 'thinking of the sea' in Greek." She shrugged. "But you haven't told me your name."

Emma clenched her teeth momentarily. "Emmaline Lestrange. I'm known as just Emma."

Taylor's eyes widened and she took a few steps backward. "Holy mother of Merlin," she whispered.

Emma made a face. "I don't like it, either."

Taylor remained shocked. "You mean, you're _her_ daughter and you're against her?"

Emma began to pace, pulling off her hood as she did so. She didn't fail to notice how closely Taylor examined her, probably looking for similarities to Bellatrix.

"It's a long and difficult story," she answered finally. "But, yes, that is the general idea."

Taylor smiled. "Well, hell, you've got my support! I've been trying to secretly rebel against them since my instigation."

Emma gave her a wry smile. She sat herself on the ground and looked at Taylor expectantly.

"What?" the other girl asked.

"I don't mean to sound rude… But are we just going to sit here?" Emma chose her words carefully.

Taylor shook her head. "I thought you'd want to leave as soon as we got here. At least, that's what I was expecting you to do."

Emma put her chin in her hand and thought. She wanted to leave, but how could she be sure that this other girl wouldn't betray her? And even if she did trust Taylor, she didn't want to leave her here alone.

And then the only possible solution flew into Emma's head. She sat there for a few minutes longer, knowing that the other people involved wouldn't like it.

Emma turned back to Taylor.

"Just out of curiosity, where _do _your loyalties lie?" she inquired, trying to look like she wasn't depending too much on the answer.

Taylor didn't answer right away, thinking hard about the question.

"With the Order of the Phoenix, I suppose," she said a few seconds later. "Not that they would ever trust me."

Emma smiled again. "They just might," she mumbled under her breath, a scheme forming in her head.

Fred was marching up and down the perimeter of the living room, much to the annoyance of it's other inhabitants.

"Get a grip, will you, mate?" George burst out in frustration.

Fred seemed not to hear him. He continued with his pacing, occasionally knocking over small objects like the candles and books that managed to get caught in his path.

"… And we will continue this next week, with special inside information on what the Death Eaters are _really _doing. Remember to look both ways before you cross the street, keep the usage of You-Know-Who's name to the minimum, and harass a few Snatchers if they happen to knock on your door. The password is 'Fawkes.' Goodnight everybody!"

Remus, George, and Kingsley all clapped for Lee as he closed the first broadcast of _Potterwatch_. He stood up and took a few bows, laughing.

"Best episode of the show yet!" George yelled, patting his friend on the back.

Lee rolled his eyes. "It's the _first_ episode," he answered, chuckling.

"Exactly!" said George. "So there are no other ones to compare it with!"

A commotion at the front door interrupted their laughing and Fred's worries.

Everyone looked to the source of the sound, pulling out their wands warily.

"Emma!" Fred shouted, running straight to the entering witch and enveloping her in a hug that would surely cripple her.

"I missed you, too," she answered, laughing softly.

George and Lee had lowered their wands and watched the pair, grinning and planning on how best to make fun of Fred for this in later time. Kingsley and Remus, however, looked cautious yet.

"Prove your identity," said Remus in a low voice.

Emma broke away from Fred. "My name is Emmaline Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange and raised by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I'm in love with Fred Weasley, twin of George Weasley, and owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. We first met in a flower shop where I worked, three days before my eighteenth birthday. I wore a yellow v-neck," she recited.

Lupin looked to Fred questioningly.

"It's definitely her, Remus." He pulled her into his arms again.

Remus didn't lower his wand. Fred looked at him, exasperated.

"What _now_, Remus?" he asked wearily.

"Emma…" called an uneasy voice from the doorway behind them. Taylor emerged, looking at her surroundings with wide eyes. She stopped with a little "oh!" at the sight of the wands directed at her. George and Lee had pulled theirs out at the stranger as well.

"Hey, hold your fire!" Emma commanded in a smooth voice. George and Lee obeyed her, though they observed Taylor with sharp eyes.

Emma decided to ignore Remus and Kingsley as she explained to the other three. "This is Halimeda Taylor. She was forced into the Death Eaters, but it is her wish to change loyalties."

"I was never loyal to them in the first place," said Taylor fiercely, drawing George's attention. He smiled a bit at her fiery temper.

"Halimeda, huh?" George grinned.

"Taylor's better." She allowed herself to smile.

Emma looked around at the others in the room.

"So, can she stay with us?"

**Author's Note:**

**So, I'm introducing a new character! Do you guys like her?**

**Anyways, Madeline Cullen gets to be in my story! (: And so could anyone who becomes my 100****th**** reviewer! I'm already at 98…**

**Please review and tell me what you think of Ms. Halimeda Taylor!**

**-MQ**


	23. Every Night She Cries

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "The Silence" by Mayday Parade.**_

Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes as she rolled out of bed. She paced to the window, admiring the beautiful glow of the full moon and the way it was reflected on the dark waters of the vast ocean. She quietly unlocked the window and pushed it open, leaning out into the fresh salty air and closing her eyes as she instantly relaxed to the sounds of waves brushing up against the shore.

The light summer wind tousled her hair, blowing it about her face, but she seemed not to notice. A very reckless and irresistible idea presented itself in her head.

Emma pushed the window open wider, thankful that Lee's parents had never bothered to install screens. She climbed onto the ledge and slid her feet out in front of her, landing on the sand with a soft thump.

She imagined she looked much like a ghost, dressed in a short white nightdress with her long wavy dark hair blowing around her shoulders as she escaped through the large window of Lee's tiny one-story house.

Emma had no idea why she had felt so compelled to do this. It just felt right to her, felt like something or someone was telling her she should do it, and yet leaving it completely to her free will to decide whether or not she would actually carry it out. She didn't bother to bring along her wand either, the light and pleasant feeling in her gut suggesting cheerfully that she didn't need one, that it would slow her down.

With the relaxing and buoyant emotion burning pleasantly inside her, Emma slowly made her way to the waves, stopping just before the water touched her feet. She looked closely at the sand, spotting a minuscule but beautiful and delicate white conch shell being carried along by the gentle pushes of the water, coming slowly closer to her, as if someone was just wishing for her to take it. Smiling softly, she reached towards the shell with her left arm, the arm that was closer to the shell. She gasped as she saw her pale skin in the moonlight.

The Dark Mark that had been so painfully branded onto her left forearm was completely gone. In it's place was a small silver line, stretching the length of the place where the Dark Mark had once resided, thin simple, and glowing in the bask of the full moon.

Forgetting completely about the shell, Emma grasped her left arm with her right one, bringing it closer to her face. Her eyes widened as she traced the silver line, bracing herself for some kind of magical reaction, and becoming calmer as she realized none would come.

Something nudged her foot. Emma let her arm fall back to her side as she observed the small white shell pushing against her skin, the water reaching her at the same time. She bent over to pick it up, wondering how a singular shell had managed to wash up so close to her, when for three days she and Taylor had scoured the beach and didn't catch glimpse of anything in the pure and soft white sand.

The second she had put a finger to the shell, she felt a cold shock hit her body, similar to the one she got when dementors were present. The carrying tranquility and confidence that had guided her up to this moment suddenly disappeared, leaving her with extremely sharp senses, a chilling fear, and the dread of danger.

Emma left the shell in the water, straightening up; at the same moment, the wind intensified, causing her dark hair to whip fiercely against her back. She spun around, cursing the single cloud that drifted over the moon and blocked off most of it's light. Squinting in the darkness, she felt her heart thump forebodingly in her chest. The same intuition that had led her to this very place was sharply prodding the knowledge of present danger into her racing mind.

She heard a splash behind her. She swiveled around quickly, the beating of her heart getting more frantic when she saw a figure clothed in a hooded and trailing black cloak stop several yards to her right.

Emma tried to open her mouth, tried to make herself say something, but the sound in her throat was completely dead. She squinted in the darkness, hoping to glimpse any identifying features of the Death Eater, adrenaline pounding through her veins.

Her actions were unnecessary, as the figure lowered it's hood slowly, revealing a pale and gaunt face, dark eyes, and tangled and frizzy dark curls that fluttered around the person's shoulders. Emma gasped as recognition hit her.

A sinister smile darkened Bellatrix's face. "Emmaline," she whispered, the sound sending chills down Emma's back.

Bellatrix saw her daughter shudder and let out a quiet cackle. She pulled a wand from the inside of her robes, examining it slowly before turning her eyes to meet Emma's once more.

"You will be punished for your treachery," she continued in a low voice. Grinning evilly again, she gave her wand a deep flick.

Emma shut her eyes instinctively, bracing herself for any pain that would come her way. To her surprise, she felt nothing. She opened them again as she heard a hiss.

"Not you!" Bellatrix muttered. Her lips curled up when she spoke again. "The one person whose pain you cannot bear."

A sharp pang pierced Emma's heart as she realized what Bellatrix was saying. Her breathing sped up, each rapid breath seeming to pain her lungs.

"No!" she cried. "Not Fred!" She fell to her knees, her legs too weak to support her any longer. Grains of sand cut her skin, but she was oblivious to any physical discomfort. The only hurt she felt was deep in her heart, like shards of glass cutting it slowly into shreds.

Bellatrix glared down at her, looking disgusted. "All for the blood traitor?" she scoffed, shaking her head in disapproval. Then her eyes lit up with malice as she turned her head to face the wet sand on her right.

Though every nerve in her body warned her not to look, Emma let her eyes fall upon the sight that gave Bellatrix so much pleasure. She instantly wished she hadn't.

Fred's body lay on the shore, covered in deep cuts that glowed red with blood at the edges. He was dressed in an elegant white button-up shirt, emphasizing the blood that was dripping everywhere, the impossible scarlet blood that seemed to tear Emma apart at the seams. His eyes were closed peacefully and all of the color had already left his skin. In his right hand, he clutched a light yellow rose, the only thing not covered in red.

Emma screamed as she stumbled to him, cradling his head in her lap. Her eyes welled up with tears that pushed over her lids and spilled on her cheeks, falling on his cold skin as well. "Fred! Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred…" She muttered his name over and over again, feeling strangely numb.

Bellatrix let out a gusty sigh. "I said you would pay," she said.

Emma gasped as she sat up in bed, her hand clutched to her heart in shock. Her breathing was out of control, her heart was pounding, and she was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. She kicked the covers off of her as her eyes combed the familiar room before filling with tears once more. Her body shook with powerful and aching sobs.

"Emma!" yelled a familiar voice, accompanied by the pounding of footsteps that reached her bedside. A comforting hand went straight to her own, pulling them away from her face; not successfully, as she brought them back a second later.

"What's wrong?" The voice was panicked. "Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

Emma simply sobbed louder, unable to look at whoever was speaking to her. It didn't matter. The love of her life was gone forever. Nothing mattered anymore.

She opened her eyes slightly to wipe some of the tears from her face. As she moved her left hand, a black tattoo caught her eye.

Emma's eyes shot open as she recognized the Dark Mark on her forearm, looking as forebodingly real as always.

"But-" she started, confused. She swept her eyes over her arm several times before shooting a glance further to her left, meeting a pair of very concerned and very familiar deep blue eyes.

"Fred!" she cried, quickly taking his face into her hands. She examined it, looking for any signs of damage. He seemed fine, if not slightly scared and worried.

Her heart just taking note of the fact that he was alive, Emma proceeded to kiss every inch of his face that she could reach, tasting the salt of her tears that remained steadily falling down her face.

Fred pulled away from her gently, looking puzzled. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked, a slight edge of panic still in his voice, "You're white as a sheet."

Emma continued to stare at him in wonder, reveling in the fact that he was alive and well, and breathing before her very eyes.

"Em-" he began, but was cut off when Emma pressed her lips urgently to his, blocking any words that may have wanted to escape.

He lightly pushed her away, wiping some of the tears from her cheeks, noticing that though her teeth chattered, she continued to gaze at him with that peculiarly solemn look in her deep brown eyes.

"Say you love me," she whispered suddenly.

"I love you, Em. With all of my heart." Fred took one of her cold hands in his, his eyes widening when he felt the temperature.

"Bloody hell!" He touched her forehead with the back of his hand, realizing it was cold as well. "Emma," he said fiercely, "Tell me what happened!"

Her eyes didn't budge from his face. "Terrible nightmare," she explained, relief evident in her tone.

"What could be so bad as to make you cry like this?" he asked in wonder, taking a seat next to her on the bed. She instantly buried her face in his chest, staining his gray shirt with her never-ending tears. He put an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"You died," Emma mumbled. "Bellatrix killed you. I saw the whole thing. It was horrible."

Fred stiffened for a second before relaxing again. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Em. Don't worry," he whispered, kissing the top of her hair.

Emma seemed to melt into him. "I have this same nightmare every night."

Fred's eyebrows shot up at the calm way she said this. "Every night starting when, exactly?" His tone was guarded.

Emma paused to think. "I've had it since I was fifteen," she replied after a few seconds. "But the person who died was always faceless. It wasn't until I met you that the victim became familiar. It changes slightly depending on where I am, too."

Fred's breath caught, but he tried not to show his worry. "So you cry every night?"

"Yes," she whispered. "But tonight it was worse."

Fred bit his lip, deep in contemplation. His father had once told him that reoccurring nightmares were supposed to be a message. But what could be killing Emma like this?

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again! I know this was a very dramatic and serious chapter, but I really like it. It took me a while to write because I was caught up with writer's block and was torn between two possible scenarios for this chapter. When we last left off, the group was deciding whether or not to let Halimeda Taylor stay with them, but as I tried to hint with the looking for shells memory, Taylor was allowed to stay and it has been three days after the Death Eater meeting.**

**The dream is symbolic for Fred's death at the very end of the book. As I state in the summary, I don't plan on Fred dying in this fic, but I've managed to find a way to keep this relatively canon without making him die, and this was a bit of a hint towards that. Emma dreams of Bellatrix harming him, though we know that he is crushed by a wall in J.K. Rowling's book. This is because Emma feels that she's dragging him into danger by becoming so involved with him. Her subconscious screams this at her all the time, resulting in the ever-present nightmares, which began a year after she ran away from Narcissa and Lucius, therefore symbolically running away from Bellatrix.**

**As for the "being a character" in the story thing I had, that will be next chapter. Since the 100th reviewer doesn't answer my PMs, I'm going to give it to someone else, with a few changes made. Originally, I wanted the reader to pick a side, whether Death Eater or Order, but since I never got a reply from one of the winners, I went on with the Death Eater meeting and therefore cancelled out the choice to be on that side. Other than that, the 'application' is still the same: tell me what you look like, what you want your name to be, and a bit about your personality. I'm going to make this simple: the first person to review this chapter with this 'application' filled out gets to be the character. To clarify, I'm only giving out one spot here, since Madeline Cullen rightfully got the other one.**

**To close the **_**longest **_**AN in history, I would like to say that my best friend Taylor, the inspiration behind Halimeda, has decided to write her own story, a Sirius/OC, and it's really great! It's called "Give Me One Good Reason" and is on my Favorite's List; I highly suggest you read it (I'm a character!). My younger sister Nicole, to whom I've dedicated a few chapters to, has also written her own story, an original tale of the next generation at Hogwarts. It's called "A Magical Friendship" and it traces one of Luna's sons and an OC that is Neville's daughter, and it's really good as well! Also, I've written a new story called "Dance With Our Hearts On Fire" about James and Lily falling in love (: I would like it if you checked that out too!**

**Once again, please be your inspiring reviewer selves and tell me what you thought about this chapter! It's named after "The Silence" by Mayday Parade, and it's a brand-new song that is amazing! You should listen to it(: It goes with this chapter quite a lot.**

**-MQ**


	24. I'm Hopeless, But Hoping

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "Still Breathing" by Mayday Parade.**_

Emma sat on the sand alone, legs crossed under her. The waves were a few feet away from her, and every few minutes one would get close enough to lightly douse her toes in salty spray.

She was nervous. Tonight was the night she would meet the members of the Order of the Phoenix, and their judgment would be passed onto her. She hoped with all of her heart that they would accept her as one of them and trust her enough to confide in her, but deep down she felt the nagging and sinking sensation of doubt pierce her soul and tear it into pieces.

She began to pull at the loose and frayed ends of her light-wash denim shorts absentmindedly, resting her hand on her cheek and closing her eyes, wanting some rest…

"Has anyone seen Emma?" Fred asked his housemates. He had combed the whole house for her without any luck. Ever since she had told him about her nightmares, Emma had become more distant towards him, pushing him away more and more often, seeking refuge by herself. He didn't feel hurt, only worried, and wished for Emma to tell him what was wrong rather than hiding from him.

Taylor looked up from the magazine she had been perusing at the table. "She's out on the beach," she answered, pointing at the spacious window behind Fred.

Fred spun around and looked out the window. Sure enough, a silhouette with long, dark brown wavy hair sat on the sand. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy red hair.

Taylor looked startled. She pushed away the magazine before her and settled her green-blue eyes on Fred, a stern and thoughtful expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Her tone wasn't gentle; it was only serious, another thing that made her different from most people that Fred knew. Taylor never wasted her time feeling bad for someone. She comforted those who needed it, but was always loyal to her closest friends, and the way she stared at Fred made him realize that she thought that _he_ was responsible for Emma's recent affinity for isolation.

He rubbed his jaw. "Honestly? I don't know. Emma doesn't want to talk to me anymore, she sits by herself all the time, and seems to avoid me every chance she gets. I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it."

"Hm," was all Taylor said. Her eyes drifted to the surface of the white breakfast table. She suddenly became absorbed in the details of the wood.

Fred was alerted to her change in mood; she knew something that he didn't. "What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

Taylor's mouth twitched, but she said nothing. She attempted to shrug, but the gesture came out lopsided and tense.

Fred walked over to the table, stopping only when he reached the seat across from hers. He leaned over the table, making direct eye contact with her. Taylor tried to look away, but a defeated expression replaced her offhand one.

"Well?" Fred demanded.

Taylor bit her lip. "Emma…" she began, speaking slowly and choosing her words with caution. "Emma thinks that the Order is going to reject her."

Fred straightened up slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. He was puzzled.

"So… Why is she avoiding _me_?" he inquired, confused.

"She thinks that they're going to kick you out!" Taylor huffed impatiently, looking at Fred with wide eyes, treating him as if he was an imbecile.

Fred's gaze yielded no understanding.

"Oh. My. God." Taylor looked exasperated as she shook her head. "I guess I'm going to have to say this slowly. You love Emma, right?"

Fred nodded.

"And she loves you, am I correct?"

"As far as I know," Fred replied. "But lately it seems like-"

"Yeah, yeah." Taylor cut him off, waving her hand in a dismissive fashion. "And Emma is Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter, yes?"

"Just get to the point," Fred mumbled.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Okay, well, Emma is a branded Death Eater. No, it doesn't matter where her loyalties _really_ lie," for Fred had opened his mouth to interrupt, "The point is that she has a Dark Mark. The Order would have reason to distrust her. Emma also knows that you would do anything to defend her and get the other members to see her point of view. But she's worried that by doing that, you will also be booted out of the Order and then neither of you would be able to help… meaning that her nightmares would have a greater chance of becoming reality," Taylor finished, looking uncomfortable.

Fred raised his eyebrows. "So Emma thinks that by avoiding me, she'll somehow manage to persuade me not to help her at the meeting tonight?"

"Right," Taylor agreed, "And she thinks it's for your own safety."

Fred groaned and rubbed his temple. "Of course she _would _think that, wouldn't she? Emma has to be difficult. It's too hard to survive without it."

Taylor smiled wryly. "Personally, I see her point of view," she remarked casually, flipping a page in the magazine with interest.

Fred removed his hand from his head and stared at her.

Taylor let out an exasperated breath. "Obviously I have even less of a chance of getting into the Order than she does," she explained. "And then the Death Eaters will kill me," she finished in a bored tone.

Fred's eyebrows narrowed at the casual way she spoke of her own death. He set his jaw. "Neither of you is going to be in danger. If the Order doesn't accept you, we'll all quit and fight You-Know-Who our own way," he said firmly.

Taylor simply shrugged, engrossed in her magazine. Fred shook his head at her in disbelief as he turned and began to walk to the front door. He stopped with his hand on the handle.

"Hey Taylor?" he called, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Thanks. For telling me, I mean. I can see why George talks about you so much." He closed his eyes at the last sentence, laughing silently.

Taylor made a strangled noise that sounded something like, "He does?"

Fred found Emma sitting on the beach, leaning back with her face fully exposed to the sun, soaking up the warm rays with her eyes closed. She didn't seem to notice him approaching.

Fred lowered himself to the ground and sat right next to her, looking out at the waves.

"It's so beautiful out here, isn't it? You could forget there's even a war going on," Emma said wistfully. Fred glanced at her. Her eyes were now wide open and she was looking at the water with a peaceful expression.

"It does," Fred agreed. "But wars never eliminate all of the good things in life. They're always there; you just have to know where to look."

Emma sighed lightly; the sound seemed to be carried away by the waves gently breaking the shore. Fred put his hand on top of hers.

"You say these things like you know everything's going to be okay," Emma said sadly.

Fred nodded thoughtfully. "Because I do," he answered.

Emma gazed at him questioningly. Fred smiled.

"There are certain things that even the biggest disasters can't take away."

"Like what?" inquired Emma, biting her lip.

Fred spoke quietly. "Like love. And memories."

Emma sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sometimes they're hard to remember. Sometimes all you think about are the people being hurt every day," she whispered.

Fred put an arm around her. "It's not easy. But you're not alone."

"How do you know I won't be?" Emma said, voice shaking. She sat up and looked deep into his blue eyes, hoping they would yield some answers.

Fred ran his hand gently up and down her arm. "Because I'll always be here. Until the very end. I'll put up the biggest damn fight anyone's ever seen before," he responded, sounding determined.

Emma nodded, seeming to believe him. They were peaceful for a few minutes, enjoying the few stress-free moments they had alone together. Things were about to take a turn for the worst, and they both knew that in their hearts.

**A/N:**

**Please please please review, and I totally absolutely promise that next chapter won't be half so wistful or so slow in coming. Also, you new characters are in it… I've already outlined it in my mind(:**

**-MQ**


	25. I'm Ready to Give This All I Have

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. All of the chapter names are lyrics from songs from the various bands, named.**_

_**Chapter named after "Still Breathing" by Mayday Parade.**_

Fred's heart was in his throat. He had never been so nervous in his life. Throbbing head, shaking hands, sweat-covered body, goosebumps on his arms-the whole deal. Oh, and his red hair greatly resembled a nappy haystack of ginger-colored straw, as it was one of his worst habits to rumple the strands when under periods of stress.

His nerves, intense as they were, came about from just cause. His girlfriend had to face a "judgment" of sorts in front of the entire Order of the Phoenix at exactly seven o'clock tonight… And according to Fred's watch, it was 6:45.

"Bloody sodding hell," he muttered, pacing around the bedroom he shared with George at Lee Jordan's beach house.

"Hey! Watch your language in front of a lady!" came an affronted voice from the doorway. Fred spun around to find the tiny, blonde Halimeda Taylor smirking at him from her place beside the navy-blue-painted wood door.

He attempted to smile, but it more likely came out like a lopsided grimace. "Some lady," he tried to joke, "How tall are you, anyway? Two feet?"

Taylor rolled her blue-green eyes. "Ha, ha. How original," she said sarcastically. "But seriously, I'm here to tell you that it's time to go." She raised an eyebrow significantly and turned to leave the same way she had come.

Fred let out a shaky breath and tried to pull himself together. _You can do this_, he thought, _you have to be there for Emma_.

The mention of her name seemed to do the trick. His nerves hadn't faded away completely, but they had subsided enough to allow him to walk out his bedroom door and face the people waiting for him in the living room.

Taylor leaned against the back of the white wicker chair, looking nonplussed and aloof as always as she absentmindedly tapped her wand against the palm of her left hand, admiring the green sparks that shot out periodically.

Lee Jordan reclined on the matching couch, hands folded under his head and a thoughtful expression on his face, serious for once. He nodded when he saw Fred.

George sat on the floor beside the sofa, his legs sprawled out straight in front of him and tucked under the coffee table. He was playing with a frayed thread from the end of black t-shirt, looking worried. Every couple of seconds, he would aim a poorly-hidden glance at Taylor, and his forehead would crease.

But it was on the last person in the room that Fred focused his attention. Emma was perched on the arm of the white sofa, on the opposite end from Lee. She was staring at her hands and rubbing them together routinely, as if she was trying to keep herself warm. Her brown eyes looked troubled and glassy, and were partially blocked by the curtains of mahogany hair that tumbled down in loose curls on either side of her face. She wore a deep red v-neck t-shirt and a sleeveless black cardigan that completely exposed her Mark.

_She's trying to look brave_, Fred noted mentally. He walked over to where she sat and put a hand on one of her own, trembling ones. She looked up at him, a determined expression on her face, and smiled feebly.

"Let's do this," she whispered.

Her words seemed to act as a signal. The other inhabitants of the room suddenly got to their feet, wands at the ready. With solemn looks at one another, the group marched towards the front door, ready to Disapparate as soon as they crossed it's boundaries…

They arrived in front of the old, abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of London with five minutes to spare. Casting weary looks at the dirty, weather-beaten exterior of the building, Fred, Emma, George, Taylor, and Lee quickly passed through the large, paint-chipped metal doors and surveyed their surroundings.

Evidently, the organizer of the meeting was no fan of dirt and decay, as the inside of the building didn't look anything like the outside. With old patterned carpets dotting every surface of the floor, a comely fireplace crackling merrily in the center, and many mismatched armchairs occupying all of the remaining space, the Order's temporary Headquarters looked much like a larger rendition of the Weasleys' living room.

Fred smiled as he looked around. It was obvious that his mother had something to do with this. He snuck a peek at Emma and squeezed her hand, hoping to put her more at ease.

The armchairs were already mostly taken, all by various witches and wizards Fred had never seen before. _I guess this means that the resistance movement is growing_, he thought, feeling more cheerful.

A smaller group of people was speaking in hushed tones by the fireplace. Fred recognized his parents, his brother Bill, his sister-in-law Fleur, Remus Lupin, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Look," he said to the others, pointing in the direction of the group.

Molly Weasley happened to notice her sons at that very second. "Fred! George!" she shrieked, rushing over to hug them both, overcome with emotion.

"Hey, mum," they both mumbled back, red in the face.

"Emma, darling! How nice to see you again!" said Mrs. Weasley, turning to the brunette at Fred's side and hugging her as well.

"It's nice to see you, too, Mrs. Weasley," replied Emma, looking a little less nervous. She watched as Fred's mum greeted Lee and was introduced to Taylor by George.

Taylor tapped Emma on the shoulder when Mrs. Weasley was busy reprimanding her sons for coming.

"What's up?" Emma whispered, turning to face her friend.

"She's really…welcoming," Taylor admitted. "Normally, I hate all that mushy mum stuff, but I actually feel wanted here. Weird, right?"

Emma laughed quietly. "She's like that to everyone, trust me."

"Now then!" Mrs. Weasley said loudly to the teenagers, capturing their attention, "I want you all to take seats towards the front, please! Try not to interrupt and be mindful that these people are very serious about the cause. They won't take kindly to the interference of a group of teenagers, even if you are all overage." She briskly shooed them to their allotted places and rejoined the conference by the fire.

Emma sank into a red armchair, drawing it close to Taylor's. Fred refused a seat and lowered himself to the floor, by Emma's feet. George and Lee had pulled their chairs together on her other side and were talking quickly.

Kingsley approached a small, raised platform in the center of the room that had failed to capture Emma's notice before. The group of people he had been conversing with before stood slightly further to his right, in a straight line against the wall.

The room fell silent as he raised his arm. His deep black eyes seemed to rake over every member of the Order before settling on Emma's. Her breath caught in her throat.

Kingsley seemed to incline his head at her. She exhaled in relief and listened as he began to speak to the assembly of the twenty-something members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here today because we have decided not to accept the goings-on in our world." He stopped to look at everyone again.

"The Ministry of Magic has been taken over completely by the Death Eaters, making it difficult for some of our members to avoid suspicion at their own jobs. We should take a moment to applaud them for the efforts they have been showing so far, as they are still with us today, and not in Azkaban prison." Kingsley smiled faintly as the audience gave a light round of appreciative applause.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, and thanks to those people, we have gained a relative understanding in the happenings of the Ministry in recent days. A momentous event happened today, one that the Daily Prophet hasn't covered yet, and it requires fast action from us."

Tense whispers broke out in the room. Emma looked to Taylor with raised eyebrows, only to find her friend wearing an expression that was just as puzzled.

Kingsley raised his arm again, causing the whispers to die down slowly. "Thank you," he said in his booming voice, "I can see that you are all anxious to hear about what occurred in the Ministry of Magic earlier this afternoon, but there are a few things we must deal with before we discuss these matters of business."

Emma felt the lump in her throat grow in size. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to turn into a herd of heavy, stomping elephants.

Kingsley's eyes bore into hers once more. "We have some new members that wish to join our cause," he continued. "As a whole, we must decide whether or not to accept them."

Emma's legs felt leaden as she rose and walked to the front of the room, Taylor following close behind her. They stopped in front of Kingsley and turned around to face the rest of the room.

The faces of the Order members were carefully blank and preserved. Not many of them looked sympathetic, Emma noted with worry.

"These two young women are Halimeda Taylor and Emmaline Lestrange," stated Kingsley. "They bear the Dark Mark."

At first, the silence that ensued was so unbearable that Emma felt herself wishing for chaos instead. But when she got her wish, the first circumstance didn't seem so bad after all.

Angry yells erupted all over the room. Emma winced as she heard some of the things people were throwing out.

"That's Bellatrix Lestrange's bloody offspring! She's probably going to blow up the whole meeting at any second!"

"Kingsley's lost his mind! Invoking Death Eaters into the Order of the Phoenix? How does that help us?"

"I suppose they're going to summon You-Know-Who, since they've got us all pegged down here!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to see Fred standing in the seat Emma had previously occupied. The noise died down instantly.

"You lot are mental," he began angrily. "Why are you wasting your time accusing two girls you don't even know of crimes they didn't commit? I happen to know for a fact that we can trust _both_ of these people, no matter who their parents are or what they have tattooed on their arms! I'm the son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, known members of the Order of the Phoenix and supporters of Harry Potter, and yet I've been living with Emma for months now, and she hasn't attacked me! If she _was _a Death Eater, do you think she would have let me live? As for Taylor here, she showed up willingly to take action against the people she's hated her whole life. Neither one of these girls took the marks on their left arms by choice, and it in no way influences how trustworthy they are!"

Fred was looking incensed now. He glared at the Order members before stepping down from his seat and sitting on the floor once more. He looked to Kingsley, as if signaling for him to proceed.

But before the leader said a word, he was interrupted again. This time, the speaker was a tall, darkly clad, olive-skinned young woman with dark curly hair and sparkling black eyes. She stood up gracefully from the seat she had been occupying and addressed the room in a quiet voice with a light Spanish accent.

"I personally don't care whether or not these girls have had contact with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. They wouldn't come here if they weren't loyal to us, or willing to be so. They knew beforehand that we were capable of performing various bits of complicated magic that would reveal all pretences, didn't they? They also knew that we've been more on our guard since Snape's betrayal, am I correct? Don't be a bunch of bloody suffering fools. Even the Death Eaters wouldn't pull the same trick twice." The woman looked meaningfully at the people seated around her. "It's my belief that we should trust them." She nodded before taking her seat again.

Kingsley looked awestruck. "Thank you, Madeline. That means a lot. Anyone else?"

A medium-height, slender witch with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes stood up next.

"I agree with Colburn," she stated in a clear, carrying voice, inclining her head slightly to Madeline, whose eyebrows shot up at the gesture. "There really isn't any reason other than prejudice _not _to trust them."

She marched confidently up to where Emma and Taylor stood, shaking both of their hands. "Phoebe Kate Ashwood; it's a pleasure to meet you both."

When she had finished greeting the two surprised girls, Phoebe Kate turned to address the rest of her audience. "If we start judging them based on preconceived notions of fear, how does that make us any better than the Death Eaters?"

Leaving that as her final word, the witch walked calmly back to her armchair.

Kingsley was smiling. "What do you all have to say to that? Three of our members seem willing to include these two. Is everyone else okay with the decision?"

Emma watched with bated breath as the people in the room began to nod. She noticed with amusement that several of them that looked as if they were going to disagree earlier shot weary glances at Madeline Colburn before agreeing quickly. Apparently, she was lucky to have someone so intimidating on her side.

A round of applause broke out around her. Emma's eyes widened in shock as she heard Kingsley say, "Welcome to the Order, both of you!"

She turned to Taylor, but her view was impeded by a familiar pair of strong arms that picked her up and spun her in circles. She laughed at Fred's audacity as he set her down in front of the chair she had abandoned earlier and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I told you so, love," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad you were right," Emma replied, smiling up at him.

Kingsley cleared his throat loudly, bringing attention to him once more. Fred swiftly took a seat in the armchair, pulling Emma onto his lap.

"Now we can discuss the problem we have to deal with," said Kingsley gravely.

**A/N: Long time no see, everyone! **

**I really hope the length of this chapter (twice as long as my usual ones) makes up partially for the time in between updates. As you may have noticed, the special characters were in this chapter! Madeline Colburn is Madeline Cullen (made for a brilliant Order member, didn't she? I'm going to use her multiple times throughout this story because she's fun to work with) and Phoebe Kate Ashwood is an Anonymous Reviewer known as Ellie (also a cool character I'm going to reuse). Thanks guys, and you'll be in the next two chapters as well!**

**Please please please end my discouragement with your lovely, magical reviews!**

**-MQ**


End file.
